What She Needs
by wickedbunni007
Summary: Forced to grow up at an early age Katyanna had always considered herself to be sensible and responsible, not adventurous and flighty like her younger sister. However her good intentions get thrown for a loop when she encounters a certain pirate
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so this is my first Pirate's story ever. The only characters that I own are Katyanna, Caroline and Lord Granville, the rest belong to Disney. Any resemblances other works of Fiction or non Fiction are not intended.

Elizabeth Swan is engaged to a toad, announced Caroline.

"That's nice dear," Katyanna murmured, without looking up from the open book upon the writing desk.

She'd long ago learned to ignore her seventeen year old sister's infinite imagination and penchant for excessive drama.

"You must write Elizabeth immediately and insist that she dis-entangle herself and escape before it's too late! Katy!"

Katyanna glanced up from her book, surprised to find her baby sister looking genuinely distressed. Caroline stood in the middle of the parlor, clutching a letter in one shaky hand. Her dark brown eyes looked stricken and her normally flushed cheeks were as pale as the rice cakes that she herself was so fond of.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Her full attention now turned away from the book upon the desk. She'd been absorbed in the most fascinating tale when her little sister had distracted her. "Surely it can't be as grim as all that. Let me have a look"

Katyanna immediately recognized their Uncles's flowery scrawl. Brushing aside a pesky ringlet of her burgundy hair she quickly scanned the letter, skipping over the endless descriptions of business ledgers and insisted niceties. It didn't take long before she found the source of her sister's worry.

"My my," she murmured, arching one shapely eyebrow. "It appears our dear cousin has acquired a suitor".

"A suitor? A toad, you mean! A boring, odious toad!" Caroline peered over Katyanna's shoulder, one of her honeyed strands tickling Katyanna's nose. Turning the letter over Katyanna noted the name scribbled in the heading and the intended recipient.

"Really darling haven't I told you to stay out of father's letters."

"I'm sorry Katy, I just couldn't help myself, we haven't heard from uncle in so long and I just couldn't help myself!" The uncle to which her younger sister referred was Weatherby Swan, their father's only brother and a favorite of the two sisters.

Katyanna continued to scan the letter, "our uncle has thoroughly provided a most extensive catalogue of the young man's charms and in no way does he appear a toad. From his glowing recitation, one may assume the gentleman's list of accomplishments and virtues to rival that of the king himself."

"Yes! Exactly Katy, he's boring! He's bland and a toad!"

Katyanna rounded on her sister. "Oh come now, Caroline. Ever since you read that ridiculous tale of that pirate sparrow what's his name you've been spouting nothing but adventure and nonsense and condemning every man with an ounce of virtue and gentle manners. Had I had any inkling what that book would have done to your already heightened sense of imagination I would have tossed it into the trash heap as soon as I heard the word pirate cross your lips.

Drawing herself up to her full five feet and three inches, Caroline sniffed. "That book was not rubbish! It was full of exploits, escapades and adventure, If only I could sail the high seas with swashbuckling pirates, what a voyage that would be! And the pirate's name was Captain Jack Sparrow!"

Katyanna sighed, her already scant patience evaporating. "As far as I can tell this Captain James Norrington sounds like a wonderful, attentive and prosperous man, any woman would be truly blessed to have him as her suitor. Katyanna turned back to the letter continuing to read. She was the eldest, the sensible one, the one forced to firmly step up and be responsible, the one her father counted on to be dutiful, the one left to all but raise her younger sister after their mother's untimely death eight years before. The one left to comfort her father and sister when her own heart still lay broken in shards in her chest.

"I'm not trying to be cruel pet but you really must rein in that imagination of yours. After all it's not every day that a Commodore pays court".

"So you don't mind if Elizabeth weds an odious toad, one that she doesn't love as long as he happens to be a virtuous captain? You don't care that he could be cold and boring and lacking in any form of life?

Katyanna's smile faded, "of course I care but you know that not everyone can marry for love and adventure dear".

Caroline sank down on a chintz ottoman, rested her chin on one hand and shot Katyanna a reproachful glance. "I shall never marry someone that I don't love, never".

Katyanna sank down heavily next to Caroline before placing their father's letter on the writing desk she had earlier vacated, "I know pet, I know".


	2. Chapter 2

Later that evening after their father, Viscount Hughbert Victor Swann had returned home from business dealings in Surrey the sisters sat down to dinner.

"It appears that your cousin Elizabeth is to marry," announced the Viscount after a sensible period of silence. "To a Captain James Norrington, but then you would already know that", he stated bestowing Caroline with a pointed look.

Glancing at her remorseful looking sister Katyanna then turned to her father, "Yes, he seems like a true gentleman," she proclaimed.

"It appears he is. Apparently he is to become a Commodore. Though I have never met the man myself, his successes in expelling pirates from the Spanish Main, are well known throughout the _ton_". At the mention of pirates Caroline stopped pushing her mutton around her plate and visibly straightened. Though when her father failed to mention more on the subject she slumped back down and continued her efforts towards the mutton. After another substantial length of silence the Viscount spoke again.

"I suppose it has been a while since I have seen my brother, given the situation and state of things and your dear cousins impending marriage I would suppose that a visit is in order.

"Oh father! Truly a visit to see uncle! Oh how wonderful! Katy did you hear we're to visit Cousin Elizabeth in Port Royal what an adventure!

"Adventure indeed" murmured Katyanna.

"Are you awake? Katy, wake up, Psssssssssst!"

Ignoring the frantic hissing just as she'd ignored the creak of the floor boards and the door opening, Katyanna dragged her pillow over her head and burrowed deeper beneath the warm covers. It had always been useless to pretend to sleep around her younger sister. She would start poking you in the ribs, then pluck a feather from the nearest cushion or hat and begin tickling your toes. "Katy can you believe we're on such an adventure! I could just die of excitement!

Katyanna rolled over, "Do try to refrain".

It was one week out on the English frigate the daydream bound from English town Port Royal and already Katyanna's patience with her younger sister was wearing thin.

Caroline scrambled backwards, curling up against one of the narrow iron bedposts like a haughty little kitten. "Oh but Katy we've never left England and to be traveling to Port Royal and the islands, don't you tell me you're not the least bit excited at the prospect of something new and exciting".

The chamber in which the two sisters found themselves was simply furnished with two iron bedsteads and several nicked and scratched pieces of furniture scattered about. A tallow candle burned on the wash stand, illuminating the playful twinkle in Caroline's eye. Turning over Katyanna regarded her sister fully. "Caroline it's late, please get off my legs and get back in bed".

"Don't you ever get excited over anything anymore?" snapped Caroline as she flounced off the bed with all the airs of a French Aristo.

"No dear", Katyanna retorted with a slight smile, again attempting to feign sleep as she rolled over and slid back down in bed, turning to face the wall. "Why don't you take yourself off to your own bed and leave me in peace so I can get back to my perfectly ordinary dreams".

"Pffffft", came the unlady like response from Caroline.

Facing the wall Katyanna listened for the rhythmic breathing that would signal her sister's descent into the dreamland of sleep. Sometime later, satisfied that her younger sister was well and truly sleeping Katyanna allowed herself to steal out of bed and wander to the casement of their chamber. Looking behind her self-consciously to again check her sister she then turned towards the window and the vast sea that stretched out in front of her and in every direction, allowing a wistful sigh to escape her pert lips. It was moments such as these in the dark and quiet hours between dusk and dawn that she allowed herself to wonder what it would be like to experience the adventure that had so ensnared her younger sister's imagination.

To envision what the world would be like for her were she not the elder, responsible, well brought up daughter of a wealthy English nobleman, were she not level headed and sensible.

With the moon casting a ghastly glow upon the water and the distance sound of the wind lapping hungrily at the hoisted colors of her majesty's flag Katyanna shivered and with one last deep breath of the sea air, turned from the casement and slid back down into the bed that she had previously vacated.


	3. Chapter 3

_A bell was chiming the midnight hour._

_She stood with her feet rooted to the floorboards as he came swaggering across the chamber, his tangle of dark hair glowing in the flickering candlelight, the smell of aged rum and spices swirling about him. She knew he was coming for her, yet she couldn't force a scream from her paralyzed throat, couldn't move so much as a muscle even if she had tried. _

_The candlelight vanished, leaving her lost in his imposing shadow. He backed her into the wall then drew her into his arms, his gentleness as irresistible as his strength._

_His brown, kohl rimmed eyes gleamed as they bore into hers then flicked to swollen lips. Too late, she realized as his mouth descended toward her own. Even so she could not stop herself from tilting her head to meet his and opening her lips._

Katyanna sat bolt upright in the iron bedstead, fighting the crushing pressure in her throat. It took her a panicked moment to realize it was her own hand wrapped around the slender column, her pulse running frantically beneath her fingertips. She slowly lowered her hand, gazing at her shaky fingers as if they belonged to someone else's hand.

Even more disturbing than her panic was the inexplicable flush that seemed to have seized the rest of her body. Her mouth was parched, and her skin tingled. She glanced around the chamber, struggling to shake off the dreams lingering daze. Caroline's narrow bed was empty and the dormer compartment was shrouded in gloom, making it impossible to tell what time of day it was. Katyanna's fitful sleep had been haunted by fragments of other dreams where she was pursued by shadowy skeletal assailants, their mouths twisted into cruel leers.

She tossed her burgundy hair behind her and rubbed her bleary eyes then frowned, finally recognizing the harsh rumble of voices overhead. Throwing back the blankets, she climbed down from the bed and hastened to the window. By craning her neck just so, she managed to catch a glimpse of an island looming out of the sea. Although she could not decipher what was being said, there was no mistaking the shouts overhead to signal the Day Dreams arrival in the sea side town of Port Royal.

Four and a half hours later Katyanna found herself carefully maneuvering through ankle deep sludge as she attempted to cross the deserted streets of Port Royal with her father and younger sister in toe in an effort to reach the carriage waiting to fairy them to their uncle's estate.

"I say, this weather is simply ghastly", hollered her father as the rain lashed against their now soaked bodies.

"Yes, but no matter, I'm sure the weather will be better tomorrow", shouted Caroline as she leapt sprightly over a puddle as big as a small pond.

"Was this the adventure that you had in min…", before Katyanna could finish her sentence she slipped and went down hard in the puddle of muck and sludge that Caroline had earlier avoided.

"Oh here let me help you with that", said a formal clipped baritone.

Glancing up from her position in the muck Katyanna noted the man from which the voice had come. He was a soldier or a navy man by all accounts and appeared to be in his early thirties. Tall, impeccably dressed with dark eyes gazing out from under his broad hat. "Thank you so very much I seem to have lost my footing in the muck", she shouted above the whirl of the wind and the rain.

Extending a hand to Katyanna the man helped her up, "The pleasure is all mine, might I have the satisfaction of accompanying you to where ever it is that you are headed?"

"Yes, thank you Sir, we are headed to the mansion of Governor Weatherby Swan", announced her father. "Do you know the place?"

"Yes", the naval man stated, as he helped bundle the women into the awaiting carriage.

"Sir!" Yelled Katyanna just as the man was about to shut them safely within the confines of the warm coach, "Might I have the pleasure of your name?"

"Norrington, Captain James Norrington".


	4. Chapter 4

Rain lashed against the plate glass windows of the coach, obscuring everything but Katyanna's contemplative reflection. She strained her eyes, trying to catch a glimpse of the passing Island, but it was of no use. What the rain didn't veil, the encroaching night did.

Lightning flashed, flooding the countryside with preternatural daylight and dazzling her unprepared eyes. For one startled blink she would have almost sworn she glimpsed the huge, hulking shape of a ship looming out of the waves as they galloped along the road bordering the violent sea. Then the darkness descended once again, leaving her with only her startled reflection.

"Good heavens, I'm no better than Caroline", she thought to herself. "Seeing ships looming out of the darkness, next I'll be seeing pirates behind every potted plant".

Unsettled, she drew the wooden shutter over the window and settled back against the plush sleeping cushions. Caroline was curled up in the seat opposite her with her head sprawled on her slumbering father's shoulder, lulled to sleep by the comfortable rhythm of the rain on the coach's roof and the gentle swaying of the well-sprung vehicle.

At least her sister, father and she were warm and semi-dry. Katyanna could only imagine how miserable the Captain must be. The rain had been falling steadily since their departure from the harbor. She glanced over at her sister, just then a sharp crack of thunder sounded jolting Caroline awake.

"Whazzit?" Caroline mumbled. Rubbing her eyes, she glanced around hopefully. "Was that the sound of cannon fire?" Have we been set upon by pirates? Are we to be abducted and ravished?"

"Not tonight pet", Katyanna replied. "We'll have to save that endeavor for another time."

"I say are we there yet?" replied her father suppressing a yawn and stretching.

Her father's question was answered when the coach ground to a sudden halt and a liveried footman swept open the coach door and said, "Welcome to sunny Port Royal!"

No one could question the man's sense of irony. Rain still spilled from the sky in wind-driven gusts, its uneven patter accompanied by sullen growls of thunder.

"I thought Port Royal was supposed to be sunny", complained Viscount Swan.

"It is, normally" replied a dusty baritone

"Uncle!" cried Caroline as she launched herself from the carriage and into the waiting arms of their smiling uncle, Governor Weatherby Swan.

"Hello darling!" replied their uncle, his voice somewhat muffled by the young girl clinging to his neck.

"Hello Uncle", replied Katyanna with no less pleasure though with slightly more reserve then her younger sister while stepping out of the carriage.

"Good to see you brother", announced her father, though slightly more reluctant then his two daughters to renounce his warm haven inside the carriage.

"Good journey I trust?"

"Yes, yes, yes", replied their father finally allowing a livered footman to help him down the carriage steps. "Ghastly weather though I must say".

"True, True I'm afraid that you've caught us during the rainy season…James is that you up there?" shouted the Governor.

"Yes, he was kind enough to help us upon arrival and I was fortunate enough to acquire his services after a particularly nasty tumble into a puddle of muck down in the harbor", responded Katyanna all the while clutching her now dripping curls in a gloved handed.

"Let's move this inside shall we?"

Once inside the party further discussed the journey from London and the current state of the nasty weather.

"Where is Elizabeth?" Inquired Katyanna, peering at the Captain from the corner of her blue green eyes.

"Oh dear me, I believe she is a bed at this hour, I'm terribly sorry that she was not able to greet you this evening she had a rather nasty cold so I sent her to bed, she was terribly disappointed.

Judging from the sudden drop of the Captains expectant face Katyanna judged that she was not the only one in the room disappointed by the absence of a certain Miss Elizabeth Swann.

"James won't you stay for tea?" inquired her uncle with a cheerful yet expectant look upon his face.

"No, thank you", was the curt reply from the Captain. "Please give my regards to Miss Elizabeth." Turning to Katyanna's father he gave a slight bow, "Viscount Swan, Miss Swann, Miss Caroline". Then with a curt nod to each of the sisters the Captain took his leave.

"I told you he was odious", murmured Caroline with a slight glimmer in her brown eyes.

"What was that dear?" asked their father.

"Nothing father, nothing" replied Katyanna casting a withering look towards her baby sister.

"Tea anyone?"


	5. Chapter 5

Later that evening as Katyanna was readying for bed and making a valiant effort trying to contain her waist length burgundy curls, she kept thinking over a song that Caroline had been humming while they waited on the ship in the harbor for the dock master. "hmmm hmmm hmmm hmmm and really bad eggs, drink up me hearty's yo ho", "Blast it!"

"That was not very lady like you know"

"Lizzy!" Katyanna exclaimed as she whipped around.

"You truly didn't think that I would let a trifle cold keep me from seeing you this fine evening did you?"

"Apparently not", replied an amused Katyanna.

"You know you're my favorite cousin right?" Elizabeth chuckled with a sparkle in her eyes. "Though best not to let Caro hear, she's bound to be upset"

Following this exchange the two cousins settled in on Katyanna's bed to catch up on the events that had transpired since they had last seen each other. "You know I met your betrothed this evening, he rescued me out of a muck puddle that I unceremoniously found myself in".

Slowly the mirth ebbed out of Elizabeth's eyes; "he's not my betrothed" was her flat answer.

"What? But in your father's letter he continued on about how the two of you were engaged and about your upcoming marriage, from the way he chattered on it sounded as though you were as good as married."

Rising from her comfortable position on the bed Elizabeth turned to the slightly open casement window.

"He seems like a good man, and a smart match", replied Katyanna, sensing her cousins distress.

"Yes he is a good man and a smart match, a man that any woman would, should be proud of", she quickly corrected herself.

"Miss Elizabeth? Are you in there?"

With a start Katyanna eyed the closed door. "Yes I'm here", replied Elizabeth striding over to find a worried looking young maid on the other side of the bedroom door.

"I was so worried, when you weren't in your bed and with you being so sick and all I didn't know what to think"

Reassuring her ladies maid Elizabeth turned back to Katyanna with a bright smile. "She has a flare for the dramatic you see"

"Ah," came the reply

"She and Caro would get along quite nicely" replied Elizabeth leaning down to give her cousin a quick hug.

"Don't be rude"

"See you in the morning"

"Good night


	6. Chapter 6

"Oooh, look at all the colors Katy!" Caroline exclaimed in Katyanna's ear as their uncle's carriage wended its way through the bustling streets of Port Royal. Several days later with both Elizabeth and the weather vastly improved the bevy of cousins decided that a trip out of doors would be the perfect solution to the water logged conditions of late. "And look over there at all the ships, I've never seen quite so many before". "And my look at all of those handsome sailors"

"Mmmhmmm" came the reply from Katyanna who was not quite paying close enough attention to her little sister much too said sister's dislike.

"All those sailors, heaving and hoeing and…, are you listening to me Katy?"

"Yes pet", came the short reply. In truth Katyanna was much too interested in the sights and sounds of Port Royal herself to listen to the goings on of her younger sister. She had never quite seen any town like it. With its colorful array of sights and sounds and exotic smells tickling her nose the town of Port Royal seemed to have jumped off the pages of the illustrated storybooks she had so adored as a young girl before her mother died and she was forced to grow up. Though, this little fact she would never let her sister become privy to.

Upon reaching the town center it was the general consensus that the girls would disembark and Elizabeth would show them around the quarter.

"That over there is the jail where they house the criminals, town drunks and rabble rousers" stated Elizabeth matter- a- factly. "And that is the old blacksmithe", said Elizabeth with a wistful smile that was not lost on Katyanna.

"Over down the way are the docks, and the ship yard"

"Yes", replied Katyanna, "we had the pleasure a few days ago." Looking ruefully at the remnants of the puddle she had slipped in earlier that week.

Glancing towards the docks she allowed her eyes to take in the hustle and bustle of activity. Her interest was quickly drawn to a somewhat gaudily-dressed man swaggering purposely up the docks towards her. The man was a whirl of color sporting lengthy dark hair, a moustache and close-cropped beard, as well as a leather tricorne hat perched cockily atop a vivid red bandanna. To top off the ensemble a large sword rested at his hip and Katyanna noted the presence of a pistol stuck haphazardly beneath his low slung belt. He was the very image of one of the illustrated storybook pirates that had so ensnarled Caroline's attention and captured her imagination.

Mid swagger the brightly clad man was stopped by what appeared to be the dock master and a conversation ensued. During which time the man leaned forward and uttered a string of words into the dock master's ear, all the while placing a few coins into the dock master's fleshy palm. Business concluded the "pirate" continued his swagger towards the end of the dock. Upon reaching the end he glanced around shrewdly then proceeded to seize a sizeable pouch from the dock master's podium, bring the aforementioned bag to his ear for a quick shake, and seemingly contented with its contents promptly turned towards her.

Katyanna's mouth was already open to call out, but the cry caught in her throat as the man's dark eyes rose and met her stunned blue green ones across the square. There was a breathless moment when his kohl-rimmed eyes widened, suddenly realizing that his thievery had been witnessed. Then, a sparkle of gold as he flashed a sudden, teasing smile. Katyanna stood stock still, the breath hitched in her throat as he bowed and placed a long bejeweled finger to his smug lips in a mock bid at silence then proceeded to wink at her …

"…And over there….Oh dear excuse…" startled by the fact that her cousin had stopped mid-sentence Katyanna hastily pivoted from her position facing the docks, mentally shaking herself she turned to look at Elizabeth and the now scarlet faced youth she was addressing.

"Miss Swann please forgive me, I…" stated the youth who had just exited the entry leading into the Black smith shop. "I'm terribly sorry Miss Swann please forgive me, I didn't see you there".

"Oh no, it was my fault I wasn't watching where I was going, and…oh Will…, how many times have I asked you to call me Elizabeth?"

"Many, Miss Swann, you'll have to oblige me once more Miss Swann".

Glancing back once more towards the docks Katyanna noticed that the swaggering, brazen man had completely disappeared seemingly vanished among the crowds milling about the square and scampering hastily about the docks. Again turning back towards her cousin and the youth in front of her Katyanna noted with a slight smirk that Elizabeth was currently, thoroughly engaged. Failing in her endeavor to temper the smile on her face Katyanna looked to Elizabeth.

"Oh Katy, this is William Turner, apprentice at the blacksmith's"

Inclining her head slightly Katyanna murmured, "Mister Turner".

"Will, these are my cousins, Katyanna and Caroline Swann", Elizabeth finished all the while never once tearing her face away from young Mister Turners.

Finally managing to snap his eyes away from their cousin, William Turner managed to smile kindheartedly at the two sisters before exacting a boyish bow and bidding Elizabeth farewell.

"Who was that?" inquired Caroline.

"Apparently a mister William Turner currently of the black smithe".


	7. Chapter 7

Katyanna started awake, the hazy light of morning softly streaming in through her open window. Rubbing her eyes she sat up in bed. She knew full well that she was being ridiculous but every time she closed her eyes waiting at night for sleep to come it continued to evade her. It had been a week since her encounter with the swaggering "pirate" on the docks and though she was loathed to admit it she could not get his mischievous kohl rimmed eyes out of her thoughts. Groaning with fatigue and irritability she fell back in bed hoping to gain a few extra minutes of the sleep that had eluded her the previous night.

"Miss Swann, are you awake?"

"What! Oh yes just a minute" Reluctant to relinquish the last dregs of sleep she hoisted herself from the plush bed and raced around the room in just enough time to don a dressing gown and duck behind an ornate covering screen before a young maid bustled into the room.

"Good morning Miss Swann, 'tis a fine morning is it not?"

"It would have been", Katyanna mumbled as she stifled a yawn with the back of her hand. "What is it Bessie?"

"There are two gentlemen down stairs and your father and the gov'nor are requesting your presence".

"Callers at this hour of the morning?"

"Oh beggin your pardon miss but it's almost noon." Stated the maid with a slight blush.

"Noon?" Katyanna immediately ducked out from behind the screen nearly tossing her gown over the poor maid's head. "How on earth can it be noon already? I would have sworn it was barely sunrise." Doubly horrified by this evidence of her moral decay, Katyanna unlatched her trunk and tossed open the lid, examining its many treasures. "As if thinking about that cocky reprobate down by the docks isn't bad enough", she mumbled to herself.

"Slow down miss, slow down". Replied the bemused Bessie. "No need to hurry, your father wants you looking your best".

Placing a hand to her now flushed face Katyanna nearly missed the tail end of what the young maid had said, "What was that Bessie"?

"Oh just that your father wanted you to look your best, tis all".

Immediately suspicious Katyanna wondered just what on earth her father was up to.

A short while later Katyanna went creeping down the stairs after Bessie insisted that she done a blue morning gown of satin-sprigged crepe that was a favorite of her fathers, stating that the dress did many favors for her slender, willowy form. Against Bessie's insistence she had ruthlessly smoothed every last wisp of her curly red mane into a knot that would have done any English matron proud. She was determined to make a fresh start to her otherwise wasted day.

Katyanna hesitated on the landing, her hand on the banister. Her uncle's dusty baritone blended with the sprightly laughter of her sister and Elizabeth. Though mingled amongst the voices was one that she hadn't remembered hearing before. She strained to hear but could catch only tidbits of the conversation. Her father's steady stream of murmurs were punctuated by the amiable clinks of teacups on saucers. As the new voice began to speak, Katyanna eased down another step. Taking a deep breath to banish her earlier qualms she eased open the parlor door.

Everyone in the room turned to glance at her, resting his teacup on its saucer with deliberate care, Viscount Swann rose to face his daughter. Upon witnessing her father rise a new brown coated back rose to face her. "Katy dear, my I have the pleasure of introducing you to Alexander Dewhurst, Lord Granville.

Gathering her wits about her as the brown back turned Katyanna found herself staring into a pair of gracious, yet rather watery looking gray eyes accompanied by a somewhat non descript nose in an ample face topped with a fall of straight white blond hair.

"Lord Granville, this is my daughter Katyanna Vilouri Swann"

"Miss", the man replied with a tilting of his head.

"My lord," replied Katyanna all the while glancing over the man's shoulder to her smirking sister and cousin.

Turning her attention back to the man in front of her she gave a quick smile, and then proceeded to a vacant space next to Caroline on the straight backed satin covered lounge. Allowing her gaze to encompass the entire room, Katyanna noted that Captain, soon to be, Commodore Norrington was also included in the party and was seated across from her father. Inclining her head in a courteous nod, Katyanna bid the Captain a polite hello. With the introductions and pleasantries having commenced Katyanna's father took his seat again, and following the Viscounts lead, Lord Granville followed suit and reclaimed his teacup, his soft, fleshy hands seeming to sink into the handle of the fine bone china.

"As I was saying Governor, you might have heard that I'll be hosting a masked ball at Brockhurst Mansion two weeks hence, I came here this afternoon to invite yourself and your family to join me", looking to Katyanna as he said so, which in turn evoked an ill concealed simper from Caroline and a slight smirk from Elizabeth.

Acknowledging Granville's attentions with a flicker of a smile, Caroline wondered what had brought on this curious man's sudden interest in her. She was sure she had never met him before and was almost positive that she had never heard his name cross the lips of any of her family. "Sir," Katyanna said as she accepted a brimming teacup from the maid, "please forgive me for my forwardness but how is it exactly that you have come to know my family?"

"Oh dear, me, I do apologize. I have been an acquaintance of your uncles for many years and have often time heard of his lovely family. Naturally, when I was informed of your father's entry in Port Royal I rushed, only four days after your arrival, to make his acquaintance. Though, as I was informed you and your sister were out, therefore the pleasure of your acquaintance has been with held from me until this moment.

Katyanna took a genteel sip of her tea. "Is that so my lord."

The little party continued to discuss neutral subjects such as the weather, the state of the roads and the many pleasures of island life for another three quarters of an hour before Lord Granville and Captain Norrington rose. "If you'll excuse us gentlemen, but I do believe that Lord Granville and I have imposed upon your hospitality long enough", stated the Captain looking to Elizabeth who managed a polite yet strained smile.

While Governor Swann beckoned for the maid to fetch the men's coats, Katyanna rose and turned towards Lord Granville. "I'm so glad you called on us, my lord. It has been an unexpected pleasure."

"The pleasure was all mine," he stated.

"An unexpected pleasure indeed, might we have the satisfaction of another visit from your lordship?" inquired her father looking directly at Katyanna.

"With such a strong enticement how could I ever hope to resist such an invitation", stated Granville.

Rising with a plastered smile Caroline answered, "Tomorrow then gentlemen".

After all the men had left leaving the women alone in the now quiet parlor Caroline promptly turned to Katyanna and let out a loud laugh. "Did you see that poor man, Katy I do believe that you now have an admirer".

"So it would appear", Katyanna replied while taking a dainty nip of the cookie in front of her.

"Oh dear this is really to funny, he couldn't take his eyes off of you throughout the entire sitting, now you too can have an odious toad for a suitor".

Katyanna chocked on her tea, earning a hearty slap on the back from Caroline. "Caroline!" shouted Katyanna turning her shocked eyes on her little sister. "Lord Granville is not an odious toad and neither is Captain Norrington for that matter".

"Did you see his pudgy middle and dreary face? Now there is a toad if I ever saw one"

"Just because the man does not meet with your ideal of masculine beauty does not mean by any stretch that he is a toad, my goodness we will be fortunate if you ever encounter any man who meets with your approval".

"God help him", replied a peeved looking Elizabeth.

"Lizzy you can't deny it, Lord Granville was a bore! How he kept trolling on about the weather and the state of the roads, my goodness"

"I do think that he was being polite, considering the rules of social decorum I do believe that he was being quite polite", responded Elizabeth coming to Katyanna's aid.

"Oh yes, about social decorum then, what about Captain Norrington who seems to be so fond of you? His total additions to the conversation were his hello's, interjecting murmur's and his civil goodbye. That was it!" announced Caroline getting louder by the second.

Placing her nibbled cookie back upon the silver serving dish Katyanna turned to her younger sister, "What did you expect pet, that the Captain would confess his undying love for dear Lizzy right here in the middle of the parlor?"

It was Caroline's turn to choke on her tea. With a spark of glee in her eyes, Elizabeth whacked her between the shoulder blades with more force than was strictly necessary. While she was still sputtering, Katyanna smiled demurely and added, "I thought Lord Granville was quite amiable, quite amiable indeed".

True to his promise the next day Lord Granville paid court, as he continued to do for nearly two weeks following his initial introduction. Though at times Katyanna did agree with Caroline in some miniature part of her brain, she would never openly admit that on occasion she did find Lord Granville to be a tad bit of a bore. On the whole he was a kind, honest man with many amiable virtues, a man that any woman would be proud to have as her admirer. True he was not the ideal of manly perfection that Caroline continually twittered on about but he was true and devoted and that suited Katyanna just fine.


	8. Chapter 8

The evening of Lord Granville's masquerade ball found Katyanna in her room putting the finishing touches upon her attire, she was going as the queen of hearts, though according to both Caroline and Lizzy she had already won the heart of a certain Lord. She'd oppressed the natural color in her cheeks beneath a layer of fine ivory face powder. The flawless cover only made the rouged crimson of her lips and the dark refined arch of her brows that much more striking. She'd instructed Bessie to sleek her hair up and away from her face in a pair of ruby pins, then allow her glossy maroon ringlets to fall freely down her back. The foreign style revealed stunningly sculpted cheekbones that were usually hidden by a soft fringe of curls. Grabbing her Ruby mask from the dresser Katyanna glanced once more into her washboard mirror then extinguished the candle that burned there, and turned to the door.

"Why father that certainly is a fetching costume", Caroline quibbled referring to her dear father who was garbed as a Benedictine monk, complete with homespun robe and tonsure. Just as Caroline finished her well meaning jib eight pairs of eyes glanced up to where Katyanna had appeared at the landing. "My dear don't you look stunning her father beamed proudly"

"And just pray tell what is your costume sister?" inquired Caroline with a haughty little smirk.

"Oh I do believe that she is the queen of hearts dear", stated Governor Swan completely oblivious to the jest swirling around him.

"Oh now that is quite ironic", murmured Elizabeth with a smile.

"Thank you all so very much" was all that Katyanna could say as she lifted her chin and swished out of the open doors to the awaiting carriage.

The Masquerade was a swirl of color and sound. The seemingly ridged rules of society were cask aside allowing the masked attendees to become anything that they so desired. Once hidden safely behind their masked they could be a virtuous virgin or vicious Viking, lion or lamb, peasant or prince, priest or pirate. As they milled through the crush of the Manor, the company's boisterous good cheer could be heard far into the night.

Upon entering through the doors of the main ballroom it was easy for Katyanna to spy their gracious host Lord Granville who was dressed as none other than a plump winged cherub. "Well he certainly is fit for the role", added Caroline as she to spied their host who was firmly stationed at the sweet table.

"I think that he looks quite angelic", added Katyanna coming to her dear suitors aid.

"Well then you inquire after your dear angel and I'm off to find the devil", purred Caroline as she marched off across the ballroom having spied the object of her fancy. Rolling her eyes Katyanna dutifully joined Lord Granville beside the sweet table and promptly joined in the conversation between Granville and an aging, plumb Matron dressed as a French opera dancer.

Two hours and six lady biscuits latter, Lord Granville was still entertaining the matron, only now she was joined by a squat centaur, tall shepherd girl complete with lamb as well as a man dressed as a swan. Though still dutifully at his side Katyanna was slightly disappointed that Granville had not asked her to dance. Scanning the crowd with a listless sigh, Katyanna's eyes caught on the sight of a leather tricorne hat and flash of red twirling about a few heads in front of her. Interest peeked; Katyanna politely excused herself from the laughing group of revelers and made her way through the crowd.

Not quite watching her footing she apologized when she plowed head long into a young man. "Oh, please forgive me, I'm sorry oh…"Looking up she found herself looking into the startled yet smiling eyes of Mister William Turner.

"Oh Mister Turner I'm so sorry I didn't see you there".

"It's quite alright, I seem to get a lot of that these days", he said with a bemused smile.

"I'm sorry my mind was elsewhere and I wasn't watching my footing, again I do apologize"

"It's quite alright he assured her, it's a pleasure to see you again".

Shooting William Turner a quick smile Katyanna made up her mind to return to Granville, silently berating herself for hoping to catch a glimpse of the wearer of the tricorne hat. When she glimpsed a length of dark hair and a flash of red again go spinning by. Giving in and rotating fully in the hopes of catching a better look at the individual who kept spinning past her peripheral vision she continued in her quest across the ballroom.

Making her way to the edge of the dance floor Katyanna spied the object of her quest pulling in a small gasp as she recognized the thief from the docks twirling about with her younger sister. From the cocky tilt of his hat to the leather soles of his well wore shoes Katyanna was sure that this was the man, dressed exactly as he had been that day a fortnight ago, and not looking out of place among the throng of tigers, clowns and Arabian sultans wending through the floor.

Katyanna watched the "pirate" twirl and spin her giggling sister around the floor of Brockhurst manor, seemingly oblivious as the man whirled closer and closer to her vantage point on the floor. As the waltz ended the "pirate" brought Caroline's hand to his lips and placed a less then chaste kiss upon it. Turning, all the while giggling and blushing as she was swept away by a fifteenth century knight.

Turning to go Katyanna was caught off guard as she was grabbed by the crook of her arm and dragged into someone's arms. "Dance luv?" was the only thing she heard before she was bent over a muscular arm. Startled she raised her eyes.

Upon doing so she took in a grinning set of white and gold teeth that accompanied a sensuous mouth, followed by a slightly twisted nose that looked to have been broken on more than one occasion and finally a pair of intense, smoldering, chocolate colored eyes rimmed in kohl.

"Just what do you think you are doing sir?" Katyanna inquired slightly breathless from her position bent over the man's well muscled arm, though one could not quite tell if her breathless state was from her awkward angle or from being in this man's arms.

"What does it look like luv? Takin' you for a turn about the floor, you were lookin' quite eager over there, what with you not being able to take yer eyes off of me and such", and with that he gave her a devilish wink.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me luv", he replied before giving her a dizzying twirl.

Stunned to silence all Katyanna could do was stare dumbfounded at the masked eyes twinkling mischievously down at her. "Sorry, luv, but what's a man to think when a beautiful woman garbed as the queen of hearts is lookin' at him in such a way.

"I can most assertively avow sir that I was not looking at you, I was simply…", scrambling for something to distract her from his mischievous grin she felt the sword at his waist brush against her thigh through the thick satin of her gown, "I was simply admiring the intricate design of your sword."

"Ah, so you be fond of my sword?" The question so innocent in nature when spoken from the lips of any other man seemed of the most sordid when spoken from the lips of the reprobate in front of her.

Blushing to the roots of her hair she quickly returned his tantalizing smirk with a scowl, spinning hastily in an attempt to disentangle herself from his arms. Upon feeling her struggle the man swiftly twirled her again pulling her securely against him and splaying a hand over the arch of her back.

He assumed an apologetic air, the fingertips of his left hand moved to press ever so slightly over his heart, while the fingertips of his right stayed securely splayed over her lower back. "I offer my most sincere and abject apologies if I have in any way misread, misconstrued, or else mistaken the situation in which we find ourselves, my dear Miss...", obviously waiting for Katyanna to announce her name, which given the current state of affairs she had no intention of doing. "Far be it for me to affront your gentle sensibilities, or in any way cast aspersions on your most kind and dignified of observations," he said in a mildly mocking tone.

"You sir are no gentleman"

Leaning down ever so slightly until his hot breath lightly brushed her ear, "I must confess that I most assuredly am not a gentleman". His voice tickled her ear as he continued, "But then luv, you already knew that", he stated as he pulled the pilfered dock master pouch out of his belt and brought it to his ear for a gentle shake.

Taken aback by his outright assertion and the fact that he had recognized her Katyanna did not immediately turn when she heard her name called out somewhere over her shoulder.

"Katyanna dearest, I've been looking for you", Granville announced as he made his way up to her.

"Lord Granville do you know this man?" Katyanna asked as she turned hoping to learn the name of the scoundrel who had held her so heatedly only a moment ago.

"Who dearest?"

"Why the man with the tricorne hat, he was here only a moment ago", turning around in a whirl Katyanna noted that the man had disappeared amongst the throng of dancers and revelers. Turning back to Granville with a sigh she allowed him to pull her into a group of young ladies and gentleman discussing the merits of the British Empire.

"My dear are you alright"?

"What? Oh yes sorry?" Katyanna replied absent mindedly

"Are you sure you're alright? For the past hour you've been quite silent and you look a bit flushed, would you like me to accompany you and sit for a while, perhaps all the excitement is over bearing your delicate sensibilities.

Placing hand to her throat and feeling quite irritated at the second reference to her delicate sensibilities she snapped, "Oh for goodness sakes I'm quite alright!" immediately regretting her harsh words. After venturing a look at Granville, Katyanna projected a smile and placed a delicately gloved hand on his upper arm, "I'm sorry dear I think that it's just the heat, if you'll excuse me I think that I will sit for a moment". Politely excusing herself from the other guests Katyanna wended her way through the crush of people and immerged out onto the vast terrace that overlooked the grand gardens.

Wandering along the gardens main walk Katyanna was glad to be out of the crush of people and glad, though again she would never ever voice this aloud, she was glad to be away from Lord Granville. Though she felt bad for snapping at him earlier and his concern was touching she needed some air.

Did she enjoy spending time with the sweet, charming Granville? Most of the time. Did she think that he would make a wonderful husband? Without a doubt. Was he all that she had told herself a good, responsible, sensible woman should look for in a husband? Absolutely. Then why, she wondered couldn't she be happier?

Shaking herself out of her reprieve she ducked beneath the feathery branch of a cedar and darted through a glade. She emerged on a deserted stretch of walk. The path was narrower here, the lanterns overhead spaced farther apart, the trees closer. Their interlaced branches formed a murky canopy above her, blocking out the last traces of the moonlight.

Katyanna started as a low, throaty moan came out of the darkness ahead of her. She took an involuntary step towards the sound, fearing that someone was in distress. And as it turned out, they were, but not the sort of distress she had expected. Just a few feet off the path, a man had a lady pinned against the smooth trunk of an oak tree. Their casual dishabille was somehow more scandalous then if they'd been naked. The man's coat was off, hastily cast aside and his shirt hung low off his sun-bronzed shoulders, while the woman's skirt had been bunched up high above her knees, revealing a silk stocking and a milky thigh. The woman made a small breathy sound, somewhere between a moan and a sigh, her eyes slipping closed as she seemed to be overwhelmed. The man was lavishing caresses and kisses on one exposed breast that had escaped the confines of the woman's bodice.

Katyanna couldn't help herself as she watched the man's bejeweled hand travel south along the woman's front, quickly disappearing beneath her hitched skirt. With a start she realized that she recognized the bejeweled hand and the dark hair that fell down the man's exposed back.

Katyanna couldn't even begin to imagine what the man might be doing under there to make the woman writhe and moan in such a shameless manner. Against her will, she felt her own breath quicken as the two began a rough rocking motion against the tree.

Abruptly the man switched positions so that he was now against the tree with the woman's legs wrapped securely around his waist. Terribly ashamed yet unable to look away, Katyanna watched on as the man let loose a deep guttural groan. Touching a hand to her face she felt her own flesh begin to heat. "That's it luv there, right there".

Looking back at the couple Katyanna became aware for the first time that the man, the "pirate" was now looking at her with heavy lidded, passion filled eyes and a smug smile akin to that of a cat eyeing a particularly scrumptious sparrow, all the while kissing and nipping at the woman's exposed neck.

Then abruptly he picked up his pace, the woman astride him writhing with more force, never breaking eye contact with Katyanna he suddenly froze, twitching and jerking his hips forward convulsively, an expression of indescribable ecstasy passing over his rugged features, his mouth slack, and eyes boring into hers. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity the man went limp and collapsed against the tree behind him, his head falling into the crook of the woman's shoulder.

Pulling the strings behind her mask even tighter hoping to guard her flaming cheeks, Katyanna hastened past them. When she finally found her way back to the main walk she allowed herself to collapse onto a bench. Even though she had been fully clothed she had never felt so exposed. The feeling of the man's passion filled eyes staring into her's had for once in her life left her feeling completely open and vulnerable, left her feeling naked.

Pushing off the bench and taking a deep breath Katyanna cast one last glance towards the gardens, and then hurried inside, this time extremely grateful to be able to lose herself in the crush and swirl of people inside.


	9. Chapter 9

_(A quick note, Katyanna's name is pronounced Kat-tea-ah-na, and I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story I really appreciate it)_

_"What do you __want__, luv?" His rich voice asked, caressing her with its dusty rumble as his hand wandered teasingly down the column of her throat. _

"_I – I don't know," she responded, her eyes drifting closed._

"_Surely you must have some clue", he continued as his hand gently played with the top of her bodice._

_"I want -- I want," she breathed out._

"_You want…?" he mimicked with a slight smirk, while his hand lightly glided through the material beneath her dress._

"_I need…"_

"_What do you need luv?" he asked as his finger slowly skimmed up the inside of her thigh._

_Half opening her eyes she glided her tongue over her now swollen lips, "Please…" she gasped as his hand circled closer to the source of her current discomfort. All the while not entirely sure what it was she was pleading for. _

_"Ah, you can't __always__ have what you desire, luv. Surely you must know that." _

Katyanna gasped, sitting up so fast she nearly bumped her head against her oak headboard. Panting deeply in an attempt to stem her erratic breathing. Looking wildly about her she recognized that she was in her own room, and in her own bed, with no smirking intruder in sight.

Katyanna settled back against her pillows, glaring at the ceiling as she blew a stray curl out of her face. "This is ridiculous", she said shaking her head as if attempting to wobble the heated images out of her conscious mind. "Begging and pleading like some sort of brazen doxy!" She had been having the same recurring dreams for nearly four nights and was quickly becoming fed up.

"Who's a brazen doxy?" inquired Caroline.

Katyanna had been so busy chiding herself that she hadn't heard Caroline enter the room. "Oh no one", her conscience quailed as she looked at her sister

"Right", Caroline replied not entirely convinced as she took in Katyanna's heated cheeks and tousled hair.

"Was there something that you needed dear?"

"Oh nothing, only to notify you that your dear, sweet, Lord Granville will be paying you a visit this afternoon come tea time", informed Caroline with a exaggerated bat of her long lashes.

"Oh how nice" Katyanna sat up, drew back the covers and vacated the warm hollow of her four poster bed. As Katyanna passed Caroline flopped back into its warmth with a sigh, "Lord Granville's ball was truly wonderful was it not? Truly an experience."

As Katyanna unlatched her armoire and rummaged through her dresses she tried not to think on her experiences at the ball. "In more ways than you could ever imagine", she replied.

"What was that?"

"Nothing pet"

Caroline rolled to her feet and began to meander around the room, "Did you happen to see that handsome rogue dressed as a pirate?"

Katyanna flinched as Caroline continued undeterred, "I wonder who he was, none of the Lords seemed to know, and after I danced with him I couldn't seem to find the gentleman for the rest of the night.

Upon hearing the man referred to as a gentleman Katyanna nearly chocked

"_You couldn't find him because he was out in the garden enticing a lady against an oak tree_", she thought to herself

"He truly was a splendid dancer, the way he twirled me about the floor, I felt as though I was flying", replied Caroline on a wistful sigh.

Recalling her own twirl about the floor with this 'handsome rogue' Katyanna promptly buried her head inside the armoire as she looked through several dresses. Not satisfied by any of her findings she reached back into its deep recesses until she found what she was looking for.

"Good lord what is that?" cried Caroline.

"Exactly what it looks like pet".

"A large gray sack?" Rolling her brown eyes and flouncing back to the bed Caroline added, "Well, I suppose my question should have been, 'why on earth are you wearing that?'"

Turning to the mirror Katyanna surveyed her clothing choice, a plain morning gown of cambric muslin with elongated sleeves and a high starched collar. In truth she did not want to admit that her reason for choosing such a doubty gown was to counter act her feelings of late, and to re-establish that, yes she was responsible, and yes she was sensible.

To spare her from ringing for Bessie, Caroline came over to lace her into her corset. Lifting her crimson ringlets out of harms way, Katyanna asked "So where is Elizabeth this morning?"

Caroline's lips curled into a smirk, "Probably fending off the dour advances of the soon to be Commodore James Norrington, I still don't see how it is that you persist in defending that man, yet when I think of it you too have your own…charming…devotee".

"You should be so blessed". Katyanna murmured, turned to the wash washbasin to wet her face and scrub her teeth with mint-flavored powder.

"Yes anyone as soft and pliable as a piece of dough would be a blessing indeed".

Rounding on her sister Katyanna replied, "don't you think that it's time to stop tending that ridiculous fancy of yours that every decent man has to be tall in stature, and hard of body?"

"Never", avowed Caroline.

Sinking down on the upholstered bench of the baize-covered vanity Katyanna lifted it's heavy lid and searched for the paper of pins Bessie had earlier unpacked. Gathering her sprightly fall of hair at the nape of her neck, she said, "I shall never understand you", as she plopped a matronly lace cap over the severe bun. All traces of the wanton creature from her dreams vanquished.

Eyeing her sister's lace cap as though it were the most hideous of spiders Caroline replied, "And I shall never understand you".


	10. Chapter 10

As he had dutifully promised Lord Granville arrived promptly at four o'clock for tea, though as he took his seat in the parlor Katyanna did notice that he seemed nervous, and much to her chagrin so did her charming cousin and sister.

"My lord are you alright?" Katyanna asked as lord Granville's teacup clattered into its saucer for the third time that afternoon.

"Oh dear me, excuse me, I oh dear" the Lord replied as he hastily attempted to mop up the spilled liquid and only managed to stain his snowy cravat even further.

"I'll ring for a maid" offered Caroline as she attempted, but failed to muffle a laugh.

Casting her sister a quick glare Katyanna turned to address Lord Granville, "How is business my lord?"

"Good, yes quite good".

"That's wonderful". Katyanna stated in an attempt to fill the void of awkward silence that had descended into the room.

"And your family is well I trust?"

"Yes, quite well indeed."

"And you yourself look well" Katyanna stated attempting to avoid the sidelong glances she was receiving from her two female companions in the room.

Suddenly Lord Granville stood almost over turning his tea saucer for a fourth time with the sudden action, "Miss Swann, would you do be the honors of a turn about the garden, the weather is quite pleasant".

"Why thank you my lord. Caroline, Elizabeth, if you'll excuse me I believe I shall take Lord Granville up on his offer". Studiously avoiding Caroline's suddenly worry stricken eyes; she stood and took Granville's arm.

"If you will excuse us".

Once out of the stuffy parlor and in the garden Lord Granville's nervous behavior did not improve, in fact Katyanna noted that it seemed to heighten.

"My lord, are you sure that you are alright?" Katyanna inquired as Lord Granville lead her over to a bench and the two proceeded to take a seat under the sheltered shade of an oak tree.

Fidgeting with his coat buttons Lord Granville began, "Katyanna, Miss Swann, you must understand…"

Turning to face him on the bench Katyanna attempted to help the poor man who now seemed to be sweating profusely, "I must understand what lord Granville?"

"You must understand that I, how much I…"

Taking his damp fleshy hands into hers she looked into his watery eyes and again attempted to help him convey whatever it was that was causing him so much distress, "How much you?"

Without warning Lord Granville suddenly pulled his shaky hands from hers, abruptly stood, bowed and with a wobbly "good day" turned to Katyanna and took his leave.

"Oh dear", she murmured.

"What in god's name did you do to that poor man" inquired Elizabeth as she and a white faced Caroline came running through the open terrace doors. "He looked as though the very fires of hell were licking at his heels, he couldn't get out of this house fast enough."

"I didn't do anything", insisted Katyanna vehemently still sitting upon the bench Lord Granville had earlier vacated.

"Well, what happened?" inquired Elizabeth.

Finding it odd that her youngest sister had not voiced a word Katyanna turned, "Pet are you alright?"

"He asked you to marry him didn't he?" Caroline wailed after a measureable silence.

"What? No, he…oh dear"

"What? What did he say?" Elizabeth again inquired.

"Well he seemed very nervous while we were in the parlor and…"

"No, truly?" cut in Elizabeth sarcastically.

Ignoring her cousin Katyanna continued, "After he insisted that we take a turn in the garden his manners did not improve, in fact they got worse, he kept insisting that it was imperative that I understand something but he never got it out. He stood up and just, left."

"Oh Katy he was going to ask you to marry him, he was going to propose, oh you can't marry him, I never thought you really would, now you'll marry a toad, and you mustn't! You mustn't" moaned Caroline.

Looking to her grief stricken sister Katyanna rose and offered her a small hug, "Oh pet I'm sure that was not the case, and besides someday you will have to reconcile yourself to the fact that I will marry."

"Yes just not him!" replied Caroline as she turned and sulked into the house leaving Katyanna and Elizabeth outside in the garden.

Again taking her seat on the bench Katyanna turned to Elizabeth with a smile, "You were right, she certainly has a flare for the dramatic".

Sitting next to Katyanna on the bench and looking out towards the gardens and the now setting sun Elizabeth asked, "Do you love him?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Do you love him?" Elizabeth again inquired.

Letting the smile slip from her face Katyanna replied, "Love has nothing to do with it".

"It should".

"Wonderful, now you sound like Caro". Katyanna retorted with a huff.

"Maybe she does have a point".

"Love leads to nothing but trouble, it is a girlish emotion that does not last and is best saved for quick flights of fancy and nothing more".

Turning towards her cousin Elizabeth probed fruther, "you still haven't answered my question, Katy".

Standing in a floury and turning towards Elizabeth Katyanna answered, "I hold Lord Granville in the highest regards".

Katyanna paced her moonlit bedroom, her circular path perfectly matching the whirling of her thoughts. The beautifully appointed chamber no longer felt like a refuge, but a cage. Her thoughts drifted back to her conversation that afternoon with Elizabeth in the garden.

She did not fall in love. She did not believe that love was ever part of the equation when it came to marrying, much to the dismay of her younger sister. She was never one to be swayed by flights of fancy and pretty words; she was sensible and reasonable and did not expect to be swept off her feet by some poetry spouting dandy or handsome rouge.

Katyanna hugged herself through her thin nightdress, fighting back a shiver at the thought of the man from Granville's party. He had looked at her with a passion and fire that had alarmed her.

Katyanna strode over to the French doors of her bedroom, glancing up at the full moon then pressed her brow to the cool glass; she closed her eyes against a helpless wave of yearning. Deep in the dark recesses of her heart she wondered what it would be like to allow herself to shed the role of responsibility and level headedness thrust upon her.

Katyanna slowly lifted her eyes, and looked out across the countryside and the town of Port Royal to the sea beyond, all adrift in a silver wash of moonlight, all the while her thoughts waging a battle inside of her.

With a deep, resolute sigh she slammed the bolt of her French doors home with determined fingers blocking out the silvery moon and the sea beyond, then strode back across the room. Climbing into the bed, she jerked the bed hangings closed around her, shutting out the night and all of its dark temptations.


	11. Chapter 11

"Miss Swann, you must wake up!"

As Bessie's cry penetrated her groggy brain, Katyanna rolled over and pried open her eyes, her limbs weighted down by exhaustion. It had been nearly dawn before she'd finally drifted into a dreamless sleep, and the cozy warmth of her bed only made her want to sleep the rest of the day away.

It had been three days since her disastrous last encounter with Lord Granville and truth be told, she wasn't sure she could bear to face him this morning.

Ducking beneath her pillow, she snuggled deeper into the feather mattress.

"Miss Swann!" Bessie pounded on the door loudly. "Miss Swann please open this door, Captain Norrington's tribute is today and you cannot be late!"

Katyanna signed, pressing the pillow over her ears.

"Please, Miss Swann you must open this door!" That plaintive plea was accompanied by a fresh bout of pounding.

"Oh alright." Flinging away both pillow and blankets, she jumped out of the bed and stormed across the room. Unlocking the door, she whipped it open to find Bessie standing there, one tight fist poised just below Katyanna's nose. The other arm loaded down with what appeared to be quite a hefty bundle.

"Finally, my goodness, Miss Swann I thought that I would have to roust your father from his meal to get you out of bed this morning. My you do look tired don't you?"

"Yes, I look exactly as I feel", murmured Katyanna as the maid bustled into the room and deposited her bundle directly onto Katyanna's bed.

"What's this?" Katyanna inquired examining the bundle on her bed more closely.

"Aw, well that is from your father, it seems that 'e heard of your last encounter with a certain Lord an wants to ensure that you'll be lookin' your best for the next", stated Bessie as she proceeded to usher Katyanna behind the ornate dressing screen.

"Wonderful! Who hasn't heard of my last 'encouter' with Lord Granville?" cried Katyanna.

"Well, Miss seein as he's so fond of makin appearances every day or so some members of the household thought it strange that it's been so long since he's make an appearance,". Bessie announced as she divested Katyanna of her evening shift. "And your sister seems to have a wee problem with keepin her mouth to herself when the servants are about".

"I'll kill her", murmured Katyanna as Bessie proceeded to lace her into her corset.

Suddenly there was a loud knock at the bedroom door.

"Katyanna dearest?" came the tentative voice.

"Father?" questioned Katyanna in shocked.

"Oh splendid, your awake! I want to know what you think of my present. The color I believe will make you look spectacular..."

Just then Katyanna gasped behind the screen, "My dear are you alright?"

"It's hard to say…" Katyanna replied as she again gasped as Bessie pulled the stings of her corset even tighter.

"As I was saying dearest I knew the moment I laid eyes upon this gown that you would look stunning in it. Imported all the way from London, or so I'm told, the newest rage there apparently. Though, I must confess I do not know much on the subject of ladies fashion.

Gasping again Katyanna replied, "Its…a bit tight".

"What was that dear?"

Finally after Bessie had secured her into the gown Katyanna laid her hand against the dressing screen and took in a deep breath, or as deep a breath as she could manage before she righted herself and walked out to show her father.

"Oh splendid, truly splendid! My dear you look lovely, absolutely lovely".

"Thank you father", Katyanna acknowledged as she struggled for breath.

"Oh well I shall leave you to finish dressing then".

After her father had shut the door Bessie swiftly scooted her to the satin covered chair in front of her vanity and promptly began the long process of pinning up her long mane of burgundy color curls.

Sometime later Katyanna stood in front of her vanity and took in her appearance. Bessie had done a wonderful job in taming her fiery mane into a sleek, artful chignon accented by a light fringe of curls arranged around her smooth oval face; all of this was shaded by a delicate, pallid hat. Her dress was made of the deepest Caribbean blue; its artfully ruched bodice was cut deep and off the shoulder, imbuing her neck with a swanlike grace.

With a pained sigh Katyanna turned from the mirror and glided across the room. Once out upon the landing she was greet by Elizabeth.

"Oh Katy you look beautiful".

Taking in her cousin's delicate golden and cream colored gown Katyanna replied with a smirk "As do you dear cousin." Turning together the two proceeded to descend the stairs, though just as they pasted the midway point Elizabeth suddenly froze.

"Will", she breathed out.

Startled Katyanna looked down to see none other than William Turner gazing up at the pair from his position on the lower landing.

"Oh no, here Katy take this, he mustn't see that I have it".

Suddenly Elizabeth thrust a cold piece of metal into Katyanna's hands and proceeded down the stairs.

Turning over her palm Katyanna gazed down at the item which had just been entrusted to her. As she cast her eyes downward she took in the piece. It looked to be a gold coin, fashion to a long chain of golden links. Upon further examination Katyanna noted what looked to be the face of a skull emblazoned on its head, with intricate foreign markings circling out from around the skull.

Before Elizabeth could question her loitering on the stair Katyanna quickly shoved the coin into a deep pocket in her gown and proceeded the rest of the length down the stairs to join Will and Elizabeth.


	12. Chapter 12

It was hot, so hot. That was the only thing going through Katyanna's mind as she watched the events unfold before her. She, her father, sister, uncle and Elizabeth were all attending the tribute of the now Commodore James Norrington and it was blazing. The midday sun beat unmercifully down on the crowd as they looked on to the pomp and circumstance that surrounded the event.

Katyanna ventured a glance in Elizabeth's direction and noted that her cousin seemed to be fairing just as poorly if not worse then she. Whipping out her fan Katyanna again proceeded to rapidly fan her hot cheeks, but the little bit of wind she generated did nothing to stem the lightness in her head, or the labored gasping of her breathing.

After what seemed like days, but was in fact only one short hour, the ceremony concluded and the gathering of onlookers dispersed around the military center to seek the shade offered by the surrounding stone walls or the mild conversation of other attendees.

With a pained sigh Katyanna plastered a contrived smile on her heated face and followed her family out amongst the throng of soldiers, common folk and nobles who had all turned out in mass to witness the honor that had been placed upon a member of their Navy.

Wending her way through the throng of onlookers Katyanna was waylaid by a large matron, who seemed to be melting, as large globs of white colored sweat streamed down the hollow formed by her large breasts.

"Oh my dear, now don't you look splendid".

"Thank you Lady Crenshaw, you look very…becoming yourself" Katyanna stated as she searched her now woozy brain for a complimentary word that would please the melting Lady before her.

"And where is that dashing young Lord Granville of yours? I for one find it hard to believe that the man is not at your side".

"Truth be told Lady Crenshaw, I have not seen him the whole of the afternoon."

"The whole of the afternoon? I dare say that is strange, the way he was trailing after you these past weeks, the whole of society suspected that a wedding was very near in your future."

Finding it difficult to keep the matronly Lady Crenshaw in direct line of vision Katyanna barely registered the Lady's words through the rushing sound in her ears.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Oh come now dear, no need to play coy. I know an engagement when I see it".

Suddenly finding it difficult to stand Katyanna turned to the melting matron, "If you'll excuse me".

Making her way over to a shady alcove under one of the many watch towers encircling the military fort Katyanna attempted a breath.

Everyone it seemed was set on the fact that she would marry Lord Granville. Her sister, her father had hinted at it, Elizabeth and now even the meddling Lady Crenshaw. As she was thinking this over she failed to notice the man in question approaching her from behind.

"Miss Swann I…"

"Good heavens!" Katyanna declared as her world suddenly tipped as she whipped unsteadily around to face Lord Granville.

"Miss Swann are you quite well, you look very pale."

"Thank you my lord, but I am well", replied Katyanna, though well she most certainly was not.

After a period of awkward silence Lord Granville continued, "I-I want to apologize for my behavior the other day it was—it was inexcusable. The manner in which I took my leave was completely unbecoming of a gentleman of my station and for that I offer my most sincere apologies".

"Its—its, quite alright my Lord, I am sure you had…" The remainder of her sentence ended on a gasp as Katyanna could not find the air needed in her lungs to finish the reply.

Seemingly oblivious of her discomfort Lord Granville continued, "There was a matter that I had hoped to discuss with you the day that I had last seen you but had not the courage". Taking a resolute breath the Lord continued, "Would you walk with me Miss Swann?"

Glancing at the now shaky form of Lord Granville in her mind's eye all Katyanna could do was concede to be pulled along as the Lord took her weak arm and steered her towards the military parapets overlooking the sea.

"I again apologize for my hastily departure the other day Miss Swann but now I am quite resolute. As you well know I find myself unattached, unattached in the area of female companionship. I, I apologize if I seem forward, but I must speak my mind... Ah, the time that I have spent with you Miss Swann, throws into sharp relief that which I have…not yet achieved in life, the only aspect of my life which is left unsatisfied".

Battling through the haze of her mind Katyanna registered what the Lord was getting at, "Good lord she thought, he's going to propose".

"A union, a, marriage to a fine, respectable, sensible young woman, you, Miss Swann, are such a woman, you embody all of the virtuous qualities which I have so sought after in a wife.

Gathering together the last of her breath Katyanna replied, "But my Lord, you know so very little about me."

"I know all the little that I need to know, Miss Swann, Katyanna, I do not expect an answer this very moment but I would proud, no, honored if you would do me the tribute of becoming my wife".

Just then Katyanna stumbled backward. As the rough stone of the parapet bid into her back, the sky took a careening dive and threatened to swap places with the ground. Then suddenly everything went black.

_Ok so for my own purposes, I changed the character that takes the dive off of the parapet, I hope that I do not offend anyone with this slight change. Again I really want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story, your reviews make my day ___


	13. Chapter 13

Ok so from now on my story will more or less follow the lines of the movie with slight changes made to accommodate my character Katyanna, again I hope that I don't offend anyone with my changes.

Captain Jack Sparrow had arrived in Port Royal with the sole purpose of commandeering a ship, and as of this moment had not yet achieved his goal. Though in no way had the ship-less captain been idle, in point of fact he had pilfered a decent some of money, charmed a lady to silence, gotten drunk, angered a particularly plump butcher, run for his life, gotten drunk, crashed some unknown lords masquerade ball, danced with the same beguiling lady he had charmed to silence earlier in the week, 'had' another luscious woman against an oak tree, gotten drunk, and thus through a series of interesting events now found himself standing at the helm of the Interceptor facing down two of Port Royals finest, having just identified himself as the honorable Mr. Smith.

"What's your purpose in Port Royal, Mr. Smith? The particularly plump naval man in front of him asked.

"Yeah, and no lies!" countered the plump man's skinny friend.

In point of fact Jack had no trouble figuring out the reason as to why these two shining examples of the king's navy had not been invited to the high toned and fancy to do up at the fort, and it had nothing to do with protecting this lovely boat, ship, as it where.

Turning his attention back to the two men in front of him he stated, "Well, then, I confess, it is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer my weasely black guts out."

Looking confused the skinny man stated, "I said no lies!"

Turning to Jack his friend countered, "I think he's telling the truth."

"If he were telling the truth, he would have told us."

Frowning, and somewhat perplexed that these two where as dense as he had originally deemed them to be he continued, "Unless, of course, he knew that you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you".

Lowering their weapons the two men glanced at each other, completely unsure as to how to proceed with this Mr. Smith. Turning back to Jack the men peered at him skeptically searching his face for any hint as to his true intentions towards Port Royal and the Interceptor.

Just then the sound of a loud splash off the starboard side of the ship startled the men out of their confused state.

Upon hearing the same splash Jack abandoned his position at the helm and looked over the side of the Interceptor just in time to see what appeared to be a ladies form slip beneath the lapping, hungry waves of the blue Caribbean Sea.

"That's interesting", Jacked stated. Having seen many things in his long life as a pirate, he was not surprised by much but seeing as he had never before witnessed a lady tumble out of the sky he was quite perplexed, tumble into his bed yes, but never out of the sky.

Shaking off his perplexity he quickly assessed the situation at hand and, seeing as the lady had been thoroughly swallowed by the sea he decided that action was the best course.

Turning towards the skinny and stout naval men he inquired, "Will either of you be saving her then?"

"I can't swim", replied the portly man.

With an aggravated sigh he turned to the scrawny man, "What about you then?"

The skinny man looked at a loss and simply shook his head.

Clearly seeing that he would attain no help from either of the dim wits, Jack let out an annoyed snort. "Pride of the King's navy you are."

Ripping off his belt and thrusting his personal affects into the arms of the portly man before him Jack declared, "Do not lose these". Then proceeded to take a careening swan dive off the side of the Interceptor and disappear himself beneath the lapping blue waves.

"Do you think we should have helped him?" inquired the skinny man.

"No, no I believe that he's got it" his portly friend answered as the two gazed out into the blue water.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

With a few powerful strokes Jack quickly reached the sea floor and sure enough there upon it was the lady in question. Wrapping his arms around her waist Jack quickly secured her to him, then with a powerful push propelled them off the ocean bottom.

Once he reached the surface Jack attempted to push the two of them forward through the waves but quickly noted that their combined weight was too much as they started to sink back toward the sea floor.

Surfacing with a sputter and quickly thinking of a solution he reached within the water logged fabric of the ladies dress and ripped, pulling the offending garment free, though just as it was about to sink beneath the seas inky blue depths once more he noted a golden glint within its swirling cloth.

With one arm securely around his charge he searched down with the other. Not one to miss out on the opportunity of acquiring wealth even in a situation such as this he reached down with sure fingers and grabbed at the glinting object, only half noting the feeling of something cold and hard press into his palm as he again began kicking towards the shore.

Upon reaching the docks Jack lifted the limp, water logged body of the woman over his shoulder and sprawled her out upon the cold, wet, wood.

"Not breathing". A voice called somewhere over the woman's body.

"Move!" Jack responded as he pulled out a knife from the inside of his boot and deftly slit the ties on the ladies corset ripping the constricting garment free from her body. Once the garment was free he thrust it into the arms of the skinny naval man who had accosted him on the Interceptor.

As soon as the corset was freed from the woman's body she began to cough and sputter signaling her return to the realm of the conscious.

"Never would have thought of that", replied the skinny man, still clutching the damp corset to his body.

Glancing in the man's general direction Jack noted the presence of the two dim witted Naval men and with a bemused smile replied, "Clearly you've never been to Singapore".

Turning his attention back to the cold, gasping woman struggling beneath him, Jack took her in for the first time since he had pulled her seemingly lifeless body from the blue sea depths. Noting the familiarity of the stunned blue green eyes peering into his own, and the tumble of fiery curls spread out like a curtain over the rough, wet wood of the dock.

Ripping his eyes free from the woman below him he looked down at his closed fist, remembering the glinting object that he had rescued from the woman's sinking dress. Opening his palm he held the piece of cold metal out between their two bodies and began to examine the object enclosed in his hand.

"Where did you get that?" was his shocked question.

Hearing a commotion above him Jack was momentarily distracted by the sounds of voices, and did not immediately register the absence of the weight in his hand as the beguiling creature beneath him took the opportunity of his distraction to snatch the cold piece of metal from him and burry it in the confines of her blouse.

"On your feet!" bellowed a loud voice above him.

At that particular moment Jack looked up and noted that he was no longer alone on the dock with the lady and the two dim witted naval men. At present there was a whole slew of individuals out on the dock with them, one of which holding a very sharp sword poised under his very vulnerable neck.

Extricating himself from the panting lady underneath him he cast her one last sweeping look before climbing stiffly to his feet.


	14. Chapter 14

"Katyanna dearest, are you alright? Viscount Swann anxiously inquired as he ran to his daughter and pulled her hastily from the sodden ground.

Casting one last lingering look at the pirate who had saved her life Katyanna physically shook herself and turned.

"Yes, I'm – I'm alright." She replied shakily as he swept her up and tossed his cloak around her, shielding her damp body.

Glancing around, Katyanna noted the arrival of her uncle, Commodore Norrington, a small company of soldiers and lastly a visibly shaken Lord Granville who at that moment appeared to be missing his overcoat and cravat.

"Katyanna, dearest, I'm so glad that you are all right! When I saw you fall I-I did not know what to do I…" Lord Granville finished on a moan as he thrust his way through the throng of soldiers to stand at her side.

"Shoot him!" Her father yelled as the Commodore and his company readied their guns at the man, the pirate, who had saved her life.

"Father, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?" Katyanna questioned, rotating her attention from her father to the pirate in front of her. Turning towards her the bedraggled man gave a small mock bow, shooting her an unreadable expression through his hooded, dark eyes.

At her questioning the recently appointed Commodore Norrington nodded to his men, who proceeded to lower their weapons. "I believe that thanks are in order" replied the Commodore extending his hand towards the suddenly uneasy looking man.

Katyanna gazed on as the man shrank back, recoiling as though he had been asked to pick up a particularly poisonous spider.

After a moment's pause the man finally extended his arm towards the Commodore.

For one brief moment the two clasp hands, then just as quickly the Commodore yanked up the man's dripping shirt sleeve revealing a dark pink letter "P" branded into his skin.

"Had a brush with the East India trading company did we, Pirate?" replied Commodore Norrington with a smug, self satisfied smile.

"Hang him!" Interjected Katyanna's uncle, who until that moment had chosen to remain silent.

"Keep your gun's on him men, Gillette clap him in irons".

Directing his attention back to the pirate Commodore Norrington continued to haul up the man's shirt sleeve, revealing a weathered black tattoo of a sparrow flying away from a setting sun inked into the pirates forearm just above the brand.

"Well, well, well, Jack Sparrow isn't it?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow if you please" was the man's irritated reply.

Upon the mention of the man's name Katyanna's eyes suddenly widened, realizing that the man who had plagued her dreams, the man who she had witnessed commit thievery, the man who she had danced with was the same Captain Jack Sparrow from Caroline's childish story books.

"I don't see your ship…Captain" Norrington continued with distain, all the while sweeping his arm out to indicate the presence of no ship bearing the Captain's colors.

With a sway and a grimace Captain Sparrow replied, "I'm in the market, as it were".

Apparently feeling the need to make his presence known the skinny naval man moved forward, still clutching Kataynna's dripping corset to his chest, "He said, he'd come to commandeer a ship".

"I told you he was telling the truth!" Was the reply from the man's stout friend, "these are his affects sir".

Turning towards the Commodore the stout man handed over Jack's pistol, compass and sword.

Examining the aforementioned items Norrington turned towards the pirate with a laugh, "No additional shot or powder, a compass that doesn't point north, funny, I half expected that sword of yours to be made of wood. You are without a doubt the worst pirate I have ever heard of!"

Katyanna turned towards the pirate, curious as to what he would do next, and was not disappointed.

Leaning forward slightly on the balls of his feet with a conceited grin poised on his face the pirate held up his hands in a bid at silence. "Ah, but you have heard of me."

The Commodore's self-satisfied smile slipped from his face as he suddenly grabbed the pirate and proceeded to haul him towards the group of uniformed soldiers.

Throwing off her father's woolen cloak Katyanna ran after the retreating form of the Commodore, all the while garnering heated looks from all the men present, as she was currently dressed in nothing but her water logged shift, which given the present circumstances was quite light in color.

"Commodore, I really must protest, pirate or not this man saved my life!"

Turning around to face Katyanna, Norrington took in her distressed face and the annoyance in his eyes seemed to soften. "One good deed is in no way enough to redeem a man of a life time of wickedness".

"Though, it seems enough to condemn him." Jack muttered from in front of Norrington as his wrists were forcibly clapped into a thick set of rust covered iron chains.

Keeping his attention focused on Katyanna, Commodore Norrington once more addressed the pirate, "Indeed."

Having both of their attentions occupied neither Commodore Norrington, nor an unsuspecting Katyanna noticed as the pirate glanced in Katyanna's direction and muttered, "Finally!" Forcibly throwing his cuffed arms around Katyanna's neck.

Katyanna let out a startled gasp as her back was suddenly pulled flush against the pirate's front, the rough chains of his manacles digging uncomfortably into her tender throat.

"No!" Her father and Lord Granville yelled out at the same time starting forward.

"Funny, I knew you'd warm up to me." The pirate replied from behind her, allowing his lips to lightly brush her ear. "Commodore Norrington my affects please! And my hat! Commodore!"

After a few heated moments the Commodore finally turned to retrieve the items in question from the stout soldier behind him.

"Katyanna, hmmm, it is Katyanna isn't it, there now luv, after all this time I finally learn the name of the lovely creature who I seem inexplicable unable to escape!"

Angrily jerking forward in a bid to get some space between their two bodies Katyanna retorted, "It's Miss Swann".

Smiling despite himself Jack hauled her back roughly against him, pulling the chains tighter forcing her head backwards and bearing her slender, pale neck to his gaze. "Miss Swann, If, you'd be so kind?" He inquired as his lips gently grazed her exposed neck.

Glancing up into his face Katyanna pulled in a ragged breath.

"Come, come man we don't have all day!" Jack called out with a smirk in the Commodore's direction.

Taking in a fuming breath Commodore Norrington thrust Jack's affects into Katyanna's scrabbling hands. As soon as she had secured the items, Jack whipped her around, and again crushed her tightly against his body, leaving no space between them. Looking into her blazing eyes Jack lowered his voice, "Now, if you'll be very kind".

Tearing her eyes away from the grinning pirate Katyanna managed to wiggle her slender hand between their two damp bodies and locate the man's hip attempting to create some space between them so she could attach his belt.

Glancing over Katyanna's shoulder Jack directed a salacious grin in the direction of the ladies worried fiancée, at the same time managing to garner a disturbed look from both her uncle and father.

Reaching down further Katyanna managed to create just enough space to slid the man's hat up between them and place it roughly on his head. Then reached down again and attempted to wriggle his belt up between their bodies. Straining slightly she realized that there wasn't enough room afforded her to manage this task. With a determined glance up into the man's still smiling face she began to wiggle more persistently in an attempt to create more of a gap.

Being as Jack had been too distracted by purposely irritating the ladies fiancée he did not quite register what Katyanna was doing until he felt her begin to urgently wriggle against him. Suddenly his face lost its haughty smirk and he returned his eyes to lady against him.

Glancing up once more Katyanna was surprised to notice that the man was gazing down at her and not over her shoulder as he had previously been; she was also shocked when she noted that his eyes had lost all of their previous playfulness and were quickly becoming more heated. Averting her gaze she attached it firmly to the base of his throat and continued to wiggle herself and her fingers, refusing to blush as she slowly began to create space between their bodies.

Grasping Jack's belt firmly in her hand she began to move it upwards, bumping something hard in the process and eliciting a slight moan from the man wrapped around her, "Whoa, easy on the goods luv". Was his only reply as he yanked her forward again, noticing for the first time that two hard points brushed up against his chest, seemingly straining against the confines of Katyanna's wet shift.

Again flashing Lord Granville a grin Jack reveled in the feeling of having Katyanna's warm, supple body in his arms.

As her hands wandered around between them again Jack let out a grunt, earning a thinly veiled look of disgust from Katyanna. "You're despicable!" she replied shooting her heated eyes up to his face.

"Sticks and stones luv, I saved your life, you saved mine, we're square," he breathed.

Looking down at her Jack noted that she began to tremble, though he wasn't quite sure if it was from the cold, her anger, or something else entirely. Casting Katyanna one last heated look he whipped her around again, so that the two of them were facing her disgusted father and uncle as well as her seething fiancée.

"Gentleman, my lady, you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!" and with that Jack placed a heated, wet kiss to the column of Katyanna's throat then thrust her across the dock into the unsteady arms of Lord Granville.

Backing away from the group of encroaching soldiers Jack grabbed a rope that had been sitting off to his right, kicked at a knob and was shot up into the air away from the ground and the many angry naval men.

Turning quickly in Granville's arms Katyanna looked up and saw Jack Sparrow whirling around in the sky. "Now will you shoot!" Her father yelled as the sounds of gun fire permeated the air.

Too stunned to do anything but drag in deep gulps of air Katyanna looked on in profound fascination as the man managed to avoid the volley of gun fire, slinging down an adjacent line, and escaping across a bridge over the town square.

"Gillette", announced Commodore Norrington, "Mr. Sparrow has a dawn appointment with the gallows, I would truly hate for him to Miss it."


	15. Chapter 15

Later that evening Katyanna found herself in bed, going over the exciting events of the day. She had been proposed to, fallen off a cliff, been rescued by a pirate, met the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, and fussed over as though she were a newborn babe. After her harrowing tumble and the events following it she hadn't found a moment alone. Her father and uncle had fussed over her and Lord Granville had resolutely refused to leave her side despite her numerous pleadings. It had not been until a mere twenty minutes ago that he had took his leave and promised to return the following day to mark her progress. Katyanna was thoroughly exhausted.

"There you go miss, t'was a difficult day for you I'm sure", replied Bessie while removing a heating brick from the hearth and placing it under Katyanna's covers.

"I suspected that Lord Granville would propose but I must confess, I was not entirely prepared for it", confessed Katyanna rather sheepishly.

"Why Miss, I mean you bein' threatened by that pirate and such, sounds mighty terrifying!"

"Oh, yes, it was terrifying." Replied Katyanna absentmindedly, not truly feeling sincere about the words leaving her mouth.

"Lord Granville proposed? Fancy that, now that there is a smart match miss, a smart match indeed, if it's not to bold of me saying."

Chewing on her lip Katyanna replied, "Oh, yes, he's a fine man, one any woman would dream of marrying."

Casting Katyanna a smile and wishing her goodnight Bessie turned and took her leave, leaving Katyanna along in the darkened bedroom.

"Katy, Katy, are you awake? Pssssssssssst!"

Groaning, Katyanna opened her bleary eyes to find an inquisitive looking Caroline beaming down at her. "Oh, dear lord", she whispered. "Strike me dead."

Grinning Caroline clapped a hand over her mouth, "you know perhaps this isn't the wisest time to start blaspheming". Caroline continued to smirk down at her sister, deepening the dimples in her already rosy cheeks.

Katyanna ignored Caroline and slid deeper into the recesses of her feather mattress. Not to be out done, Caroline chose a strategy that was quite diabolical. She tugged away a corner of the blanket and put her mouth next to Katyanna's ear. Lowering her voice to a mocking lilt, she crooned, "Don't be so shy Miss Swann. Come on—give us a kiss."

Katyanna sat up so fast they nearly bumped heads. "Why you wretched little brat!"

Caroline scrambled backwards snatching up one of Katyanna's pillows in the process, and just narrowly missing the smack of Katyanna's hand as it attempted to make contact with her head. After warding off a series of unsuccessful blows by Katyanna, Caroline slid back to the far side of the bed and kicked off her slippers, wiggling her stocking clad toes. "You know it's not very sporting of you to attack your only sister, I nearly fell off the bed and knocked myself senseless!"

Blowing her wild curls out of her face Katyanna glared at her sister, "It's a pity you didn't. At least then I might be able to get a decent night of sleep for once."

Twirling her golden strands around her fingers, Caroline leaned forward and confided, "I can't believe you met THE captain Jack Sparrow! What was he like? Was he as dangerous as they tell in the stories, was he menacing, did he try to seduce you?" She whispered the last part as if it were some sort of ancient carnal rite, dark and forbidden and far too lascivious to utter at too loud a decibel.

"Oh bite your tongue!" Katyanna replied, trying not to remember the feeling of Jack Sparrow's warm lips against her neck.

Caroline's skeptical snort was less then ladylike. "Oh come now you don't seem to be so very upset, or even disturbed by your little encounter."

"Come now, what would you have me do?" Katyanna questioned, only too aware of her lack of abhorrence to the events that had transpired between herself and the infamous captain earlier that afternoon. "He was truly despicable, to treat me in such a shameless manner." Katyanna replied.

Her conscience quailed before the thought that maybe she wasn't as disgusted with the Captain as she should be; maybe she was actually disgusted in herself. She tried unsuccessfully to come up with some sort of excuse for shivering like she did when he held her damp body flush against his own, "she was angry, yes that was it, she was furious".

"Oh, you needn't worry Katy," Caroline insisted. "He's Captain Jack Sparrow, I would have offered myself to him right then and there."

Dropping her jaw at her younger sister's admission, Katyanna grabbed the pillow behind her head and threw it across the bed, promptly hiding Caroline smack in the middle of her forehead. "That should knock some sense into you." Murmured Katyanna.

"What! Katy, frankly I'm surprised that you wouldn't have done same thing!"

Katyanna shook her head, grateful for the darkness of the room which disguised her heated face from her probing sister. "I'm shocked that you would say that, and make such a cake out of yourself pet!"

"Oh Katy please tell me what happened, I'm dying to know!" pleaded Caroline.

"Oh, alright."

Caroline listened raptly while Katyanna told her all about Lord Granville's proposal, her tumble off the fort cliff and her subsequent rescue by none other than Captain Jack Sparrow himself. When she'd finished, Caroline leaned against one of the posters of her four poster bed with a puzzled sigh. "How very odd, I wonder why he didn't kill you!"

"Caro!" exclaimed Katyanna, shaking her head "Get out!" she yelled on a laugh throwing another pillow in her sister direction.

"Alright, alright! I'm leaving," Caroline yelled as she ducked another onslaught of pillows and shut Katyanna's door behind her.

Smiling despite herself, Katyanna sank down into her bed again and attempted to sleep.

Sometime later while wavering on that precipice between sleep and waking a though entered her mind, which despite her best efforts would not leave.

With a sigh, Katyanna extricated herself from her bed and walked softly over to her oak wood desk and inched her fingers towards the top most drawer. With a deep breath she opened and dug her hands around inside its depths until her fingers brushed something cold and hard. Pulling the item out she brought it to the open window and examined it in the eerily light of the moon.

Looking again at the strange coin's skull face plate and intricate design Katyanna wondered what exactly it was, why her cousin had had the item in question in her possession and how this Captain Jack Sparrow had seemingly recognized it as soon as he saw it. Laying the item on top of her desk Katyanna glanced over it one last time, then turned back to her bed, hoping for the third time that night that she could finally lay down to sleep undisturbed.


	16. Chapter 16

"What on earth was that god awful noise", Katyanna thought as she rolled over in bed, silently offering up a quick prayer that she would be able to hold on to the last dregs of sleep for the fourth time that night.

"I'm going to kill Caroline" she thought sleepily after what sounded like another loud boom.

Cursing lightly under her breath, Katyanna drew back the covers, unaccountably annoyed with her misfortune for that night.

Rousting herself from the bed she drifted over to the casement window, the vision that greeted her eyes was decidedly not dream like in nature. A most curious sight stretched out before her; parts of the city seemed to be ablaze with an almost other worldly light. Rubbing the last remains of sleep from her tired eyes Katyanna took in the vista before her. "My god!" she yelled.

Suddenly she heard sounds coming from the gate below, looking down she noticed a throng of maybe twelve or thirteen menacing, scruffy men bearing torches pushing open the wrought iron gates leading to Swann manor.

Turning from the open casement window Katyanna pushed open her door and ran for the landing screaming.

"Lizzy, Lizzy, Caro, Caro Wake up!"

Barreling down the hall she reached Elizabeth's door first, banging loudly, "Lizzy! For god's shakes wake up! Lizzy! Get up now!"

Upon hearing Katyanna's frantic voice Elizabeth quickly opened the door. "What is it Katy? What's the in heavens the matter?"

"The town's on fire, there's men coming; quick you must get Caro up now!" Katyanna panted.

Without another word Katyanna bolted for the landing above the main doors and arrived just in time to hear knocking and see Jansen walking towards the door. "No don't!" She screamed.

"ello chum!" Came the sinister reply.

Too late. She reached the middle landing just in time to hear a loud bang, then see Jansen hit the floor with a sickening thud as the men barreled past him and into the house.

"Up there!" replied a gruff sounding voice from below her.

Without wasting another glance on the two men Katyanna raced back up the stairs and down the hall leading to the bedrooms. Upon reaching the doors, she slammed them shut and quickly looked about her for something to lock them with. Glancing around frantically the best she could find was a lonely candle stick which she jammed into the handles, hoping that it would hold long enough for her to get her sister and cousin out of the house.

Turning again to race down the hall Katyanna ran smack into Elizabeth who dropped something gold onto the floor. Bending down and hastily retrieving the item Elizabeth righted herself and looked to Katyanna with terrified eyes. "What in god's name is going on?" She cried.

"I don't know but you've got to hide, Lizzy, they haven't seen you yet!"

"What?"

"Where's Caroline? Did you wake her up?" Katyanna asked frantically.

"Yes, yes, I told her to hide, and the first chance she has to run to the fort."

Just then a loud banging noise resonated from the jammed door. "We know you're in there poppet!"

"Come out come out where ever you are!"

"Hide!" Katyanna whispered frantically to Elizabeth as the door suddenly burst open and four men came charging in.

Turning quickly Katyanna raced back down the hall towards her bedroom with two surly men in toe. "Come here sweetling, we won't hurt you! Much!" They called laughing as they sprinted after her.

Reaching her bedroom a split second before the two men Katyanna shut it and turned the lock as the two ogres barreled headlong into it, "You want to play then pet? Is that it?" They called from the other side of the door.

With sheer terror coursing through her veins Katyanna raced to the far side of her bedroom, to the door that lead off the side and down the servant's quarters. Reaching the door, she threw it back and climbed inside slamming it shut and running along the passage. All the while hearing screams from above and shouts of other members of the household, she prayed to God that her sister and Elizabeth and were safe.

Bursting out into the kitchen she ran to the back door, only to come face to face with a third terrifying man. He had bushy, greased hair, and wild black eyes and those eyes were trained right on her. Turning to run, she tripped over a stool and crashed against the door, falling to her knees she reached around frantically for something she could use to defend herself. A split second later he has on her and she let out a blood curdling scream as his hands roughly attempted to restrain her.

Using her legs she kicked hard in the place where she knew it would hurt the worst, eliciting a pained cry from the man's throat. "Bitch! I'll make you make for that!" He yelled as she scrambled to her feet in an attempt to get away.

Just as she made to run, a grimy hand reached out and wrapped around her ankle, pulling her down, this time she reached to brace herself but came up with nothing but air, slamming her head hard on the side of the kitchen stove as she went down stiffly on her stomach, knocking the wind from her burning lungs.

Rapidly the man was on her again, attempting to restrain her kicking legs and scrambling arms, all the while trying to shove his hand up the length of her bare thigh. Not wanting to let him touch her she shoved her had up hard into his nose, eliciting another cry from the enraged man.

"Oh, no you don't bitch!" The man yelled as he slapped her hard across the face, knocking her head hard against the floor with a sickening crack.

Through a thick, hazy fog Katyanna slowly registered what this man was endeavoring to do to her. Not willing to give up so easily she somehow managed to flip herself onto her stomach and attempted to slide herself along the floor away from the revolting man, flailing her arms out wide in the hope of securing something, anything that would get him off of her. Finally as he threw himself on her again her fingers clasp something cold and solid.

Without another seconds thought, she picked up whatever it was she had found and brought it down hard onto the man's head with a hallow thump. Suddenly the man stopped, and collapsed onto her heaving chest, no longer fighting to restrain her frantic limps. With a deep, labored breath she pushed the man's seemingly lifeless body from hers and scrambled to her feet, nearly slipping in her haste to get herself away from him.

Gaining her balance once more, Katyanna ran to the outboard kitchen window in time to see Elizabeth and Caroline dragged, kicking and screaming down the winding stairs and out into the misty night. Cupping a hand over her mouth in an attempt to stem the scream that threatened to erupt from her raw throat Katyanna watched in horror. Realizing that at that moment there was nothing that she could do to keep these vile men from taking her little sister and Elizabeth out into the black night.


	17. Chapter 17

Katyanna slowly opened her eyes, the catch from her restrained cry still burning in her raw constricted throat. Her legs went limp with exhaustion as she leaned back against the cold kitchen wall and buried her head in her hands.

"What am I going to do?" She asked to the dim expanse. Neither hoping for nor expecting a response from the shining cutlery that surrounded her on both the walls and the floor.

Grabbing a hold of the closest object her slender fingers could reach she flung something small and cold across the darkened kitchen, hoping to alleviate a little of the helplessness and despair coursing through her.

Upon flinging the offending object away she fully expected the resounding clang of the article off the far wall. What she was not prepared for however, was the responding moan that answered from the floor, not the wall.

With a start Katyanna remembered the man who mere moments before had fought her across the expanse of the kitchen and who now was sprawled across the tiled floor, a mere spoon's throw from where she was standing.

Drawing in a deep determined breath she peered into the darkness taking in again the still form of the man currently covering the floor, remembering all too acutely the feel of his calloused bruising hands against her tender flesh.

She would never let her sister or Elizabeth be subjected to such treatment.

Never.

With a resolute gulp of air she hoisted herself up away from the wall. Using nimble fingers and the sliver light of the moon she felt her way across the rough wooden counter top searching. Finally, she found the object she desired at the end of the long counter in the form of a silver carving knife. Carefully she tucked the item into the pocket of her silk shift, hoping that the use of it would not be a necessity.

Making her way out the door she refused to give her fears time to root. Lifting the skirt of her slight silk chemise she sprinted down the dusty, pebble strewn road, all the while choosing to ignore the stinging bite of gravel through the soles of her low heeled slippers.

Gray Clouds of ash and cinders drifted through the air, tainting the hazy Caribbean night with flecks of mock snow. The foul stench of charred wood and wail of shrill cries wafted over the wind. The din enveloping Katyanna's senses in their macabre show as surely as the fires that ravaged the chaotic scene.

Upon reaching the outskirts of town the constant boom of canons and subsequent cries mingled in a cacophony that was almost deafening. Undaunted, Katyanna flew through the pandemonium as canon fire erupted, reducing seemingly sturdy structures to nothing but flying shards and streaming splinters. Bedlam reigned as surely as the cinders falling all around. Here and there plumes of smoke rose like ghosts from the fallen beams and blackened walls of the visage before her. A flag from her majesty's royal navy lay on its side among the rubble, its brightly colored weaving blistered and charred.

Overturned buckets littered the town. A can with an abandoned hand pump slumped near the corner of High Street, its leather hose curled up like a lifeless snake-damning evidence that the fire brigade had either arrived too late or given up too soon.

As she neared the town center Katyanna narrowly avoided the falling logs of what once was the town lodging. It's entire second story collapsing in a shower of sparks that buried the floor beneath, showering the surrounding area in a deluge of fiery spray and providing ample kindling for the hungry fire that ravaged the area.

As she continued to sprint towards the harbor Katyanna ignored the shouts and cries of alarm that rose in her wake. Choosing to also discount the stabbing pain that tore through her side, a pulsing reminder of just how far and how long she'd run.

Turning a sharp corner she burst into the roaring courtyard that bordered the harbor. At once completely different from when she'd last witnessed it a mere week ago. The entire scene was frenzy. Children crying, women screaming, men yelling, swords clanging-the total din deafening. Gasping for breath Katyanna looked around wildly, her ragged breathing rising to a shout as she swiftly spied the failing white clad forms of both Elizabeth and Caroline, her shout of joy quickly dying to a shriek.

"Please, God. Oh, please, no…" She uttered, again watching helplessly as the girls forms were enclosed by a gathering of burly miscreants. Their haggard forms working in unison to steadily propel a small craft across the dark harbor water towards the form of a hulking black ship.

Now truly unable to help she had one last chance.

She had to reach the fort.

Commodore Norrington was the only one with the power to avert the disaster that was about to befall Caroline and Elizabeth. Searching through her muddled brain she remembered rather vaguely something Lord Granville had mentioned in passing in reference to a path that lead from the fort down to the loading docks.

Instinctively realizing she could reach it more quickly by following the path of the water instead of cutting back the way she came, Katyanna plunged towards the water's edge. Tripping and abandoning her slippers in a stubborn drift. She had almost cleared the last structure before the dock when a gnarled hand shot out and, like so many times before, her heavy fall of scarlet curls betrayed her.


	18. Chapter 18

"Well, well, well, lookie what 'e gots 'ere." A voice cooed close to her ear.

Recoiling Katyanna bit back a cough at the stench of sweat and waste that immediately permeated her nostrils.

"O' yes, yer a pretty little thing"

Her spine stiffened.

Still gripping her tangled hair, the man twisted her around and shoved her across the cobblestones up against a broken storefront window. Tiny pricks bit into the tips of her fingers as she took in his grisly appearance. From the soles of his tattered leather boots, to the roots of his grey moth eaten fall of hair the man was as grisly as any she had ever seen.

"Oh yes, 'e goin ter 'ave fun with you my sweet lamb"

The man gave her hair a harsh yank, trying to force her to her knees. Katyanna bit back a cry of pain. Her hands clenched onto the shattered windowsill behind her. She refused to crumple before yet another vile vindictive creature.

At her thrashing resistance the man began to cackle. "Come now lassie, no need to fear," then as an afterthought hooted, "much", crowing as though he had made the funniest of jokes.

Taking advantage of his brief moment of distraction Katyanna reached her hand down into the pocket of her shift and pulled out the silver cutting knife, brandishing it sharply towards the ruffian.

Seeing her slash the object towards him the man backed up a pace but continued to laugh. "You know how to use that lass?" He replied. A chilling smile pulling at his whether worn features.

"Yes," Katyanna said briskly, fighting to hide her fear. She knew that he would only feed on it. "The pointy end goes into you! Or so I would imagine"

His watery yellow-tinged eyes surveyed the curve of her body. "Ooh lassie 'e er a funny one. 'ere I thought you a foolish, empty-'eaded lamb," he said. "I like this much better. I wager you'll fight like a tiger when I sink my teeth into you," punctuating the statement with a chomp of his rotten canines.

With her body draped in nothing but a flimsy silk concoction she felt worse than naked. "Move away," she demanded. "I swear I'll score you from naval to nose".

Even as those challenging words left her mouth Katyanna began to back away from him, desperate to retrace her steps.

The man followed her step for step, the stomp of his heels crunching along the uneven pavement. "You 'r delectable lassie. I 'aven't 'ad this much of a fight from a lass in a while.

Katyanna shuddered. "Really, you think with all the running they would do in the opposite direction you would be well versed in the art of pursuit." Accompanying her jib with a slash of the blade, half surprised when she sliced him cleanly across the cheek bone garnering a small spray of blood for her effort.

His hooked nostrils flared. "Ooh, I'll make 'e beg for my mercy lassie, I'll make 'e beg." He growled.

Seizing the opportunity Katyanna turned to flee.

The man's arm snaked around her wrist and squeezed like a band of iron forcing her to drop the knife. Jerking her against him, he cupped her chin in his hand, his long, dirty nails digging into the tender skin of her throat. Judging by the tensile strength in his hands, he could probably snap her neck with little more than a twitch of his fingers. Yet Katyanna struggled and swung, frantic to avoid another exchange of blows.

"What 'er you going to do? Claw me eyes out? Why don't 'e beg for your life lassie?" he hissed in Katyanna's ear. I do so love it when ah women begs."

Twisting a fistful of her hair around his hand with enough pressure to nearly tear it from her scalp, he forced her to her knees. Her eyes smarted with tears of agony; her hands scrambling for the knife as the rough stones bit into her knees through the thin fabric of her gown.

"'is probably not the first time you've been on your knees lassie," he crooned. "But I can promise you it will be the last."

Katyanna gazed up at him and narrowed her eyes, "There," she choked out, "you would be wrong." With that smart retort she swung the knife that had fallen just beside the man's left boot. He cried out in outrage, as she sunk the short blade into his thigh just above the knee. There was only time to catch a glimpse of his stunned expression before a bolt caught him square in the chest and flung his body back through the broken store front window in a maelstrom of flame, momentarily blinding Katyanna.

"Katyanna! Katyanna!" Yelled a familiar voice. By the time she climbed to her feet she turned and found herself staring into the very brown, very worried eyes of one Mr. William Turner.

Hurling his sword aside, Will rushed to her. "Katyanna, what are you doing here? Are you alright?" he questioned.

Catching the front of his shirt in her hands, she gave him a harsh shake. "They have them, I tried to get here fast enough, but I couldn't, I don't know what to do. We have to get to the fort!" cried Katyanna in an incoherent jumble.

"Are you alright?" inquired Will again, completely ignoring her tirade.

"What?" She questioned disbelief etched on her face. "Have you not listened to a word I've said? They have them Will! Listen to me! They're gone!"

"What, who has who?" He inquired. Meeting her azure eyes he began to take in more than just her disheveled appearance and the smarting purple bruise over her right eye. Upon closer examination the frantic look in said eyes began to worry him more than just the contusion.

Taking a deep breath Katyanna began again, "My sister and Elizabeth. The men carried them off after they stormed the house. I followed them down to the docks but by the time I got here they were already out in the water, heading towards that huge black ship," flinging her arm out in a wild gesture to make her point.

"Elizabeth," Will repeated looking wildly towards the retreating form of the black vessel and starting towards the water.

"Come on!" Katyanna yanked attempting to propel the now frantic blacksmith in a fort bound direction.


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you to everyone who stuck with this story and is currently sticking. I know it's been about a year since I started so again, thank you

The first rays of sun had just begun to stretch their glowing fingers over the horizon line as Katyanna and Will tread though the open doors of the fort. The scene that greeted them did not match that of the brilliant morning promising to break.

Black smoke floated through the air and hung over the smoldering remains of what once had been a strong fortress. Like the town below countless wooden buckets littered the scene spread out over the small square of scorched grass in front of the structure.

Katyanna's neighbors, hordes of town's people and several weeping servants huddled together, some still in dressing gown and nightcaps as Katyanna and Will entered the main yard. As she glanced about the scene, mired in the slow motion haze of a dream, she could feel their grief and the sting of their pitying glances.

She drifted towards the central command house with Will moving like a shadow behind her.

"Katyanna!"

The joyful cry startled her so badly she nearly shrieked. She could only stand frozen in place as Lord Granville came sprinting toward her. She had been so mesmerized by the sight of the dilapidated fort that she hadn't even seen his familiar figure conversing with several others hunched over a desk beneath the gaunt branches of a nearby oak.

Unceremoniously throwing his arms around Katyanna's neck he held back tears. "Oh my darling, I'm so glad you're alright! We were so terrified for you!"

"We?" Katyanna whispered, equally terrified of giving too much weight to the word.

Lord Granville grabbed her hand and tried to tug her toward the shadow of the one of the less damaged outer structures but Katyanna's feet remained rooted to the walk.

Oblivious to her distress, Lord Granville kept up his steady stream of chatter. "When the attack first started, and with all three of you women in the house alone, we feared the worst. I tried to tell them all that things would work out for the best because they always do, but then one of your uncle's servants went looking for you and came banging on our door shortly before two to tell us that there was no sign. I have to confess that when we arrived at the fort all in chaos and with you vanished I nearly lost faith myself. But now that you're here, I just know everything will…" He trailed off, finally realizing that he was still tugging but Katyanna was neither moving nor paying attention.

"It's Katyanna, Miss Swann!" he called over his shoulder.

"She's alright!"

Several worn figures slowly emerged from behind the shadow of the oak, their faces dappled with shadows from the swaying branches above.

There was Commodore Norrington, his eyes even more determined and wary than usual. Her Uncle, his nightshirt billowing around his bony body like a shroud. And finally her father, holding onto the large table as if he would collapse without the support.

Katyanna's relief was so keen she felt her knees give way. Will caught her before she could fall, holding her upright until she could find the strength to stand.

Gently disengaging herself from his steady grasp, she moved towards her family, her vision blurred by grateful tears. Before she could reach them her Uncle rushed to her.

"Oh my dear you're alright!" He gushed wrapping his arms around her slender form. "Oh, I rushed myself to the house but there was nothing but chaos and screaming. I thought we'd lost you all, but now that you're here, you are all safe. My darlings are alright, it's alright, praise God! It will all be alright." Katyanna had only been half listening to what he had been saying as she allowed him to lead her towards the gathering of men beneath the oak.

She was almost upon them when she realized what he had said, the gravity of his words hitting her full in the chest. Slowing she turned to face him as he trailed off.

"Katyanna dearest what's the matter?" He inquired, his voice losing some of its joy. Glancing at her fully he could not seem to find his joy mirrored in her soot stained face. Pulling his eyes away from her for the first time Governor Swann looked behind to William Turner expectantly, scanning the expanse behind him.

"Where are Elizabeth and Caroline," he asked.

"Surely they must be here; they cannot be far behind" "Lizzy! Caroline!" He called out his pitch heightening. "Girls where are you?"

Turning her eyes from her Uncle's unable to bear the look in them Katyanna looked towards the Commodore and her father; their faces were so troubled they looked like shades of themselves. It was as if both a night and a lifetime had passed since she'd last seen them.

Her father was garbed in his nightdress with his greatcoat draped over his slumped shoulders while Commodore Norrington wore only trousers, boots, and a soot-streaked lawn shirt. As Katyanna approached the gathering she gave Commodore Norrington a pitying glance. Watching as an affected look passed over his face, he simply folded his arms over his chest and lowered his gaze, studying the scuffed toes of his boots.

She moved her gaze to her father and found a sight more unsettling then the desecrated ruins of the fort. His chin was quivering and tearstains streaked his papery cheeks.

Gone was the usually cheery expression upon her uncle's face, in its place a wild look in his eyes that Katyanna had never seen before.

With a deep fortifying breath she raised her eyes, encompassing in her cerulean gaze the group of men and the gathering soldiers, "They're gone, the men, the raiders…the…pirates took them both".


	20. Chapter 20

At first Katyanna thought the inhuman sound of grief and rage had come from her own throat. But it was her father who stumbled a few feet away from them and stood gazing up at the rising Caribbean Sun as if it could somehow be reversed and bring his youngest daughter home.

"How long ago," Commodore Norrington asked, his voice still raw from the smoke he'd inhaled and the orders he'd shouted.

"Maybe three, it was still dark when they boarded that black ship" Katyanna replied, feeling utter exhaustion begin to pull on her.

"Sir, they couldn't have more than a few hours head start at most", added a man Katyanna remembered vaguely as Gillette.

"The bastards have taken them!" thundered Governor Swann, returning to the table and slamming his fist down hard enough to rattle its contents.

Viscount Swann shook his head, his own voice nearly as hoarse as Commodore Norrington's. "I never dreamed something like this would happen in a civilized place. We're on British soil for god's sake! I should have been there…I should have stayed at the house…I could have protected them. Destroyed those bastards! And now…now by baby…my Caroline…"He trailed off on a moan.

Rushing to her father's side Katyanna clutched at his arm through the sleeve of his overcoat trying to shoulder some of his grief. After a moment he turned his anguished eyes toward her. "Where have you been? We feared that they had taken you as well."

Katyanna gazed into her father's guileless green eyes, at a loss for words. How could she explain to her grief stricken father how she had managed to get away yet not managed to save her little sister or Elizabeth.

The sudden onslaught of gut wrenching guilt nearly doubling her over. She was supposed to take care of Caroline. She was the one who, uncomplaining, had crawled out of bed in the middle of the night to check Caroline's closet for the vampire she was sure was lying in wait. The one who had dropped countless times on bended knee to check under the bed for the boggy monster Caroline was convinced hid there. Biding time to snag a bare ankle and drag her away. How was she supposed to explain that those monster's she had so quickly dismissed where not hiding under the bed or in closet as she had supposed, but were flesh and blood and had truly dragged her away from those that loved her.

She was fumbling for an answer when Lord Granville approached her and gently pulled her close, surveying her face and general appearance.

"My god! What has happened to you? My dear your eye," lightly guiding her chin while turning her face towards the blinding sunlight. "And your lip…"

"What? Nothing, I'm fine" Katyanna stated, absentmindedly brushing his hands away.

"But Katyanna, you're eye! What have they done to do? Those bastards!" he spat out. "How could those ruffians have done that to you?"

"Lord Granville, I'm fine, truly."

"I should think not!" he countered. "You must be looked at immediately! Come this way."

"Alexander…" Katyanna pleaded using his Christian name.

The slight argument between herself and Lord Granville garnered the attention of the others present who all began to gather around Katyanna inspecting her, turning her face this way and that.

"My dear what have they done?" queried her father. "Are you gravely injured?"

"She needs to lie down!" yelled Lord Granville.

"And a doctor!" added her Uncle.

"Quick she needs to be out of the sun!".

"Now!" a new voice concluded.

"Take her to the soldier's quarters! The building is still in good condition" shouted Commodore Norrington.

"Yes Sir" added Gillette with a curt salute.

"I'm fine!" shouted Katyanna, fighting to be heard above the onslaught of orders and struggling furiously as she was dragged along through the court yard, down a tunnel and laid down unto a lumpy unmade bed.

After several attempts to sit and one hasty effort to stand ending with the same result Katyanna was well and truly irritated. Added to her irritation was the fact that she now was not privy to any efforts to rescue Elizabeth or Caroline. With a disgruntled sigh she again attempted to sit.

"Oh my dear, why don't you lay down," fussed Lord Granville.

With a sigh Katyanna tried again to stand. "No really it's quite alright. I just am reaching for the water."

"No sit, it's no trouble really," countered Lord Granville. His watery grey eyes scanning the room for a pitcher. "Ah here we are," alighting at his helpful find. "Oh no, there seems to be no cup. My dearest, will you be alright if I leave your side for a moment, a moment only. I wonder if that's alright" he added to himself as an afterthought. "What if something happens while I'm away? I better not." He concluded.

Reaching forward without sitting up Katyanna took his fleshy warm hand into her own and glanced up into his worried eyes. "Alexander, I'll be fine for a few minutes, the pirates are quite gone."

"Pirates…oh yes, quite gone." He stated to himself as his eyes narrowed, and then turning to her added, "I shall only be a moment," before exiting the room, leaving Katyanna blissfully alone.

With a heave she relaxed back on the pillows trying very hard to expel through a groan any pent up irritation with Lord Granville, after all he was only trying to be helpful. Closing her eyes in an effort to relax she almost missed the whisper of voices outside the open barrack door.

"I told you! What did I tell you? There is a ship with black sails!" a high voice added.

"And I supposed its crewed by the damned too, is that what you want me to believe then? Hmmm?" added a second lower voice.

At the mention of the ship from the prior night Katyanna opened her eyes.

"Well it sure did a damned job! I told you it's the black pearl, that's the ship that done it! Countered the first voice.

"There is no black pearl!" shouted the second. "Get that through your thin, squirrely head!"

At the second mention of the ship Katyanna was out of bed peeking around the door frame. Peering down the hall towards two men dressed in naval uniform. Upon closer examination she gasp, recognizing the two men as the same men who she had first seen on the dock the day Jack Sparrow had pulled her from the Caribbean waters, saving her life.

"There is so a Black Pearl," the skinny man continued to argue "took the guv'ners daughter and niece too!"

"You've let that story that Jack Sparrow told get to you, is a shame bout the girls though, god rest their souls," added the stout man, shaking his hand and making the sign of the cross about his breast.

"I didn't know you were a praying man," the skinny man question. Changing the subject and effectively ending any talk of the Black Pearl and Jack Sparrow.

With and irritated groan Katyanna realized that she had to find and talk to Captain Sparrow, there was simply no way around it. If he knew anything that could help her find her sister and cousin she simply had to speak to him. With another groan Katyanna realized that talking to the man would require an actual exchange of dialogue, something she was, at the present moment, loathed to do. Groaning for a third time when she concluded that her physical presence in a room with him would be required, again something she dreaded. A shuffling further down the corridor suddenly caught her attention, "Oh, Pardon me Milord I didn't see you there."

At the quick mention Katyanna raced back to the bed and lay down arranging herself just as Lord Granville burst through the door. "Dearest, how are you? Any change? How is your head?"

"Fine, thank you." She murmured demurely turning to smile at Lord Granville.

"Oh, here is your water," he added reaching over and handing her a trembling glass.

"What? Yes." Katyanna mumbled taking the cup distractedly.

"My dear are you sure that you are alright?" Bending to peer into her eyes Lord Granville sighed worriedly, concern etched across his perspiring features. Turning towards him again and truly taking him in, Katyanna was touched by the true, untainted concern she saw there, suddenly feeling guilty at her earlier irritation. "Everything is alright now."

"Oh Miss Swann, Katyanna."

With a reassuring smile Katyanna closed her eyes and turned over just as a knocked sounded at the door. Tuning out the voices at by the entry she let her mind wander back to the Black Pearl and Jack Sparrow and with a steely resolve determined to somehow find a way to speak with him that night.


	21. Chapter 21

Katyanna Vilouri Swann was coming out. Unfortunately, what she was coming out of at the present was both her intricate evening gown and the third-story window of her Uncle Governor Weatherby Swann's mansion. She might have managed the latter without episode if the lace flounces adorning the bodice of her evening dress hadn't become ensnared around a nail head protruding non to innocently from the interior of the windowsill.

"Damn!" Katyanna cursed frantically.

She strained her neck to peer into the welcoming sitting room she'd occupied in relative comfort only a few moments ago. As she struggled to work the flounce free of the nail, the smooth soles of her delicate kid slippers danced and skidded the length of the tree limb that jutted out just below her, vainly in search of purchase.

She stole a hesitant glance over her shoulder, her arms throbbing with the effort it took to hold herself aloft. The flagstones of the veranda below, which had seemed so attainable only minutes before, now appeared leagues away. She pondered bellowing for a maid, but feared that it would instead be Lord Granville who would come running, only to discover her predicament. He was well meaning to a fault, kind hearted and only too eager to assist when he deemed it a necessity, which for Katyanna in the last two days had been quite often.

The remote hum of voices wafted out of the French windows on the east side of the house. In a very short time, Katyanna knew that she would hear the clatter of horse hooves and murmured goodbyes as Commodore Norrington, his men and Lord Granville departed for the night, signaling the end of their strategy session. They would have no way of knowing that the girl they had bundled to bed five hours prior was now hanging out of a window three stories above, having forfeit both the majority of her gown and any semblance of sensibility.

It took no great leap of Katyanna's imagination to foresee her Uncle and his guests gathered around her twisted frame as it lay broken on the flagstones. The servants would press their kerchiefs to their lips to quiet their sobs while the men "tsked" and "tutted" beneath their breath, mumbling what a terrible pity it was that they would be forever deprived of her learned company. She gave the rich sea-green poplin of her skirt a regretful glance. If the gown didn't suffer too much wear on descent her family might still have the opportunity to bury her in it.

Tonight was her first chance alone since the town had been attacked two nights ago. Since her arrival at the fort, she had been set upon by a bevy of do-gooders intent on her well being and had not managed to get so much as a word in edge wise. She had been trussed up like an old hen, constantly watched, prodded and nursed without so much as a moment's peace. Her father and uncle hadn't betrayed a hint of their plans regarding Elizabeth and Caroline in the hours since their abduction and with nary a second alone Katyanna was at a loss, until a few moments ago, as to how she could escape to question Jack Sparrow about the Black Ship she'd seen floating in the harbor that awful night.

Katyanna might still have been reclining in front of her dressing table in the sitting room had Bessie not come trotting into the room just as Lord Granville made his departure from her side, ever the attentive warden.

Recognizing the frenzied patches of color staining Bessie's cheeks, Katyanna had quickly risen from the dressing table. "Thank you, My Lord. I do so appreciate your persistent concern for the well being of myself and my family. Though, I do fear all this fuss is highly unwarranted".

"All this Fuss?" Lord Granville called out, changing direction and coming to her side, forgoing his departure for the moment. "My dear, you have been set upon and abused in a most vile manner, at the hands of the vilest of creatures. I will not leave your side until I am quite assured that you have recovered!"

"I have no doubt". She quietly mumbled.

"What dearest?" As his sincere grey eyes scanned her face, Katyanna could not help but smile.

"Thank you Alexander, truly. Your support has been a true blessing."

"For you, my dear, anything. You need only to say the words"

As soon as Lord Granville had departed, Katyanna had rushed to Bessie's side. "What is the matter? What's happened?"

Bessie clutched at Katyanna's arm. "I just overheard three of the downstairs maids whispering. They're planning to go ahead with the hanging."

"What? Who's hanging?" Katyanna questioned in a low voice.

"That Captain, the one that threatened you misses."

"You mean Captain Sparrow? But-but, he's the only one that has any information about that Ship! About where they could have taken Lizzy and Caro!"

Bessie's expression turned troubled. "Apparently that Commodore 'e wants to proceed, sumthing bout punishing the whims of pirates".

"No!" She let out in a huff, slowly pinching the bridge of her nose. "He can't do that."

"I'm sorry miss".

Katyanna paced the span of the faded Oriental carpet, her thoughts running a mile a minute. "On the marrow? Then this might be my last chance to speak with him." She declared aloud. "Oh, if only I'd known earlier! I would have climbed right down that tree outside the window and slipped out to speak with him with no one ever the wiser."

Bessie shuddered. "Don't you even think it misses! Suppose you 'arm yourself! Suppose yous were caught!"

"I'd have nothing to fear," Katyanna held with more conviction than she felt. "From what I can gather he's not all that frightening." Seized by inspiration, she hurried to her chest of drawers and began pawing through its inside, tossing kid gloves, silk stockings, and colorful trimmed hats left and right until she found what she was looking for.

"Miss you mustn't!"

Pulling her hand free from the disarray spilling out of her closet Katyanna gave a harsh yank and freed a heavy fall of black from its depths. Lifting the hefty burden she unwound a long cloak of midnight damask. "I don't suppose I have any other choice at this point".

With Bessie nearly trodding on the scalloped hem of her gown, Katyanna crossed the room and threw open the paned casement. She leaned out, judging the length to the square below. Katyanna shooed away a curious sparrow that had alighted on the branch above her head and was cheerily trying to peck at her crimson topknot of already frenzied curls. While it was all the rage among the simpering matrons of her acquaintance to beautify one's coiffure with feathers, she doubted an entire bird would go unobserved. "Miss what exactly do you plan on doing?"

Twisting around to eye the maid with new appreciation Katyanna gave one last glance to the stones below and drew back inside. "Please, Bessie, would you ring for some more tea? I find that I am suddenly quite parched".

"Oh no you don't Miss, you can't chase me away that easy. If you're discovered…" letting the implication hang in the air like a stale stench.

Turning toward the bed and giving the damask curtains a thoughtful once over Katyanna let out a sigh before grabbing a hold of their slippery folds and giving a harsh yank. In an attempt to lighten the atmosphere Katyanna turned with a smile to address the maid, "Do not worry Bessie, before you know it, I'll be cloistered away in some country estate with a husband and a passel of children, with no time to climb out windows and go gallivanting off to converse with unlawful pirates."

With a troubled sigh Bessie sank down to the floor and began picking up items strewn about in Katyanna's frenzied quest for her cloak. "But miss, ain't that what every woman wants? To marry a wealthy 'gent and live the life of a lady of leisure? Left to house and the comforts of home and hearth?"

Katyanna hesitated, "Yes, of course that's…". She could not quite place it or explain its presence, but she felt a strange sense of unease that had been slowly creeping through her heart. She had the suffocating sense that her life was about to come to an end before it had even begun. She shook her head violently, hoping to destroy the odd thought before it had time to take firm root.

With her mind now clear mind she finished her previous statement "Of course that's what every women wants," she said, as much to reassure herself as the worried maid. "Only a featherbrained girl would dream of becoming anything else." She slid onto the stool in front of the dressing table, dipped some rice paper in a jar of powder, and dabbed at the purple and black bruises that marred portions of her face. She signed, wishing that her cheekbone was not quite a shade short of plum and that her eye was not quite as black as the cloak she hoped would hide her identity. The additional misgiving shadowing her features made her open cobalt eyes seem much too large for her oval face. "I suppose, there's no helping the matter, besides a woman must resign herself to her fate, there is no room for such hellion behavior or for the grand adventures found within my sisters novels."

Katyanna's eyes met Bessie's in the frosted mirror. The next thing Katyanna knew she was hiking up her skirts and hooking one leg over the windowsill.

"Miss, Miss Swann? Where are you going?" Bessie cried.

"I can't sit idle another moment while my sister and Elizabeth are abused at the hands of those brutes, I'm sorry Bessie but I must go. If my Uncle and Commodore Norrington won't talk to the man than I have no choice" Katyanna replied, swinging her other leg over the windowsill. "Now, if you would be so kind, tie that bed hanging to the post and hand me the other end."

"Are you sure this is prudent?"

The maid's word choice gave Katyanna pause. "Bessie I have tomorrow to ponder on what is prudent. But I only have a few precious hours left to discern the fate of my sister and cousin."

She lowered herself out the window. By stretching, she could just touch her toes to the limb below. Before her mother's death, she'd had ample opportunity to scramble both down and up foliage to elude unfair curfews and assiduous tutors, though after her fourteenth year there had been no time for such frivolity.

"But what will I do if your father and uncle come to check on you?" Bessie called after her.

"Don't fret, I've told them I'm tired and not feeling well. With any luck, I'll be back before I'm ever missed."

And so she might have been had the stubborn nail not snagged her flounces. Still hanging between pane and tree, Katyanna gave the material one last desperate jerk. Without warning, the flounce ripped itself free. She swayed clutching the bed hanging turned line, torn between grasping for the tree and grabbing for the fluttering lace. Her indecision cost her the last of her steadiness. Down she went, tumbling backward through the branches, a surprised yelp stuck in her throat.

Fortunately, she didn't plunge far.

She landed in a leafy embrace formed by four limbs misted with delicate greenery. She was still dizzily trying to take in the fact that her family would have to lament her loss another day when Bessie's protruding bosom and head appeared in the window above her.

"Oh, Miss Swann! Please tell me you're not dead!" Bessie shrieked.

Katyanna glanced up at her. "Keep your voice down! I'm alright."

With an anxious look, Bessie held aloft a dark garment. "I went to fetch your cloak. I don't want anyone to recognize you. And 'is only May, you know. You don't want to catch cold. It might be the death of you."

"So might plunging thirty feet to the ground," Katyanna informed her, "And yet miraculously here I am, intact more or less". She gave the tattered remains of her bodice a remorseful once over. It seemed that she had been running around the town of Port Royal in a constant state of undress the last few days and tonight appeared to be no different.

"You might as well toss it down. It appears I'll have need of it."

The cloak came billowing downward over her head, briefly blinding her. Katyanna batted the supple damask folds away from her face, then folded up the garment and tossed it over the stone wall.

Bessie glanced nervously over her shoulder. "If your father finds out…"

"He won't."

Grasping the branch above her head, Katyanna hauled herself to her feet. Once she regained her balance, it was no great feat to swing down to the wide branch that extended over the partition and into the courtyard beyond. As she dropped to the ground on the other side of the wall, she heard a coach rattle past the front of her Uncle's house, followed by the murmur of voices from the occupants inside.

As she knelt to recover her cloak, an all too familiar voice drifted over the front wall. "It's a miracle the child survived. Thank the Lord that she is so levelheaded, with a firm intellect not like dear Caro…" Her father's voice died on a crack as he mentioned his youngest daughter.

"Oh Hughbert," came her Uncle's comforting barritone, "They are not lost forever. In a day's time the entire navy will be out looking for them, we will have them back soon".

After a moment's pause her father's voice continued, "I constantly used to warn Katyanna that sometime Caroline was going to get herself into a scrape she couldn't charm her way out of."

Straightening Katyanna heard her father's voice again, "You know, I've always relied heavily on Katyanna, she has had to endure so much, and grow up far too young. She's so responsible and rational; sometimes I fear that she lost her childhood before she had a chance to live it".

"She's dependable Hughbert, that's nothing to worry about there. She would never do anything foolish", came her uncle's reply.

Katyanna turned a rueful smile towards the house. "Uncle Weatherby, you have no idea."


	22. Chapter 22

Captain Jack Sparrow sat alone in the murky darkness of his damp cell, though the proposed hour whereby he was scheduled to meet his maker ticked ever closer with the pass of each second, the captain was nonplussed.

Instead of hunched over crouched on his knees in self-effacing prayer, requesting penance for a long life of grievous sins, the man in question was instead sprawled on his back atop a dingy cot with his knees quite free.

Having found himself in similar cells quite a few times in the course of his life Captain Jack Sparrow instead busied, or rather amused himself with another course of action. This course found the ship-less leader evaluating a crumpled newspaper by the little light offered by a meager candle. Having scanned the leaflet for the past five minutes he had gathered that there was a corrupt individual somewhere within the government, the plantation sugar cane prices had sky rocketed and currently, the debutante season was in full swing. Complete with an "invasion of blushing youthful beauties fervent to join the Husband Hunt." Though the contemplation of all that innocent, tender young flesh did peak his imagination with less than saintly images and transport a smile to his full lips, Jack quickly shook his head and shuddered. Picturing, instead, some poor fool in evening clothes being run to ground by a horde of giggling, simpering belles intent on his person and his purse.

Having exhausted that tasty vision he continued to scan the page, pausing slightly when a curious line peaked his interest. "'The ruthless Captain Jack Sparrow himself is to be hung tomorrow on the gallows by order of the crown'" he read aloud from the most recent edition of the Gazette.

"A fine thing, that," he murmured, smiling and uncorking a bottle of rum with his teeth, "I've made the scandal sheets." Taking a deep swig he closed his eyes in relish.

After a moment of savoring his elixir Jack continued his one sided dialogue "one would wager that they'd had their fill of death with the sacking of their precious town but," looking up towards the ceiling he added with a smirk, "But I suppose they're doing what's right by them. Never ceases to be sumthing interesting going on in this town."

Redirecting his attention he flipped another page of the newspaper, "'the captain, it is rumored, has crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature, including but not limited to, impersonating an officer of the Royal Navy; impersonating a clergy of the Church of England...'"

"Oh yeah," he smirked, closing his eyes on a groan and harkening back to events and actions best not voiced aloud. "That was a good one." Seeking the next column he continued to read his list of transgressions "'arson; kidnapping; perjury; piracy; pilfering; deprivation of a Federal Loyalist and indecency.'"

Grinning wider and glancing out the tiny cell window he added, "Ole Jack's had some grand times."

Raising the now half empty bottle of rum to his mouth he took a deep drink, closing his eyes and taking the time to appreciate the feel of the amber liquid burning its way to his belly. After a moment he licked his lips, never one to sacrifice the treasure and turned his attention back to the paper. "'There are some who speculate that his appearance in Port Royal is calculated and has a definite connection to the abduction of the Misses Swann."

"Hmmm…interesting…very interesting…"

"'If indeed the Captain is connected to their abduction, may this humble observer suggest an appropriate solution for the aforementioned man and his ghosts, a short drop and a sudden stop.'"

A snort escaped him-half laughter, half disgust. "How deliciously macabre of them. The entire miserable lot."

Oh a sigh he let the paper fall to his lap and starred into the darkness. Finally he held the pamphlet over the candle, waiting patiently until the edges began to curl, and then burst into flame. Leaning forward on the dingy cot he tossed the flaming paper to the cold stones waiting for it to crackle and curl. He'd only been in on dry land for a month and already he missed the salty tang of the sea, the shrill cry of the kittiwakes that wheeled over the foamy breakers and the endless possibilities that stretched out in all directions just over the horizon line.

He wondered what the scandalmongers would write if they knew the full extent of his…ghosts. He wasn't fool enough to believe that ghosts could be confined to fairy tales and children's imaginations. And the arresting encounter he'd had with his old crew two nights ago had reinforced his thinking on the matter that was for certain, providing him with a whole new perspective. In fact, seeing those traitorous mutineers in such a vaporous state was enough to lift his sprits considerablely. Their sudden and startling appearance provided his wild psyche with something to ponder in addition to his current misfortune.

Of course, he'd been aware of the existence of ghosts long before the eerie manifestation of his old comrades. In his experience ghosts were just as likely to lurk within a melancholy strain of song drifting through the balmy night. They could hover just as easily in a whiff of floral perfume that stubbornly clung to his coat long after he'd brushed past its wearer on the crowded cobblestones. They too often stalked the fresh-faced beauties who strolled past the shops of High Street, their bouncing curls and exuberant chatter bringing a smile of delight to every man who passed.

Every man too daft to realize that one man's delight might very well prove to be another man's demise.

Jack had caught a glimpse of just such a creature only a fortnight ago-a crimson haired sprite who had descended from a crested carriage and captured him red handed, issuing a haughty challenge with her azure eyes.

"Hmmm…appealing that one," he mused remembering the way her water logged chemise clung to her willowy frame as she sprawled out on the dock gazing accusingly up at him with eyes as blue as the sea itself.

Turning his attention back the rum bottle Jack took a last copious swig, then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Having no more head for pondering and quickly depleting his already scare supply of rum with the rate at which he was ingesting its sweet sustenance he decided that a go at action was in order.

He rose, moving to the iron bars that held him, separating him from the outside world and from freedom. Grabbing a hold of two separate rods he gave a harsh yank.

No change.

Undeterred he tried again, this time hopping up and down on the flats of his boots with the effort.

Still no change.

"Unyielding bastards," he mumbled. Leaning closer to the bars Jack peered left then cautiously peered right, spying the object of his inspection. With a sigh he swallowed his pride and knelt down, picking up a disguarded thigh bone and slowly began to whistle. Swiveling the large severed limb in a manner he hoped was enticing.

Apparently Captain Jack Sparrow hadn't resorted himself to the gallows…just yet…

"Here doggy-doggy…"


	23. Chapter 23

Katyanna carefully picked her way through the elongated shadows cast by the overhanging tree branches, thankful that she was alone. Usually, the act of sneaking about in questionable situations was left up to Caroline, though in truth, she never was very good. Caroline had a rather unfortunate tendency to clump about like a deaf plow horse, no matter how soft the turf or how delicate her slippers.

Curling tendrils of vapor rose from the moist earth, glowing ghostly insipid beneath a wan scythe moon. As she emerged from the shadows near the fort's southern most walls Katyanna drew up the cloak's hood to safeguard her fiery red tumble from the moonlight and any set of prying eyes that might be lurking about.

The large, four story granite structure towered over her, dark and forbidding. Had it not been for the information she so desperately needed to elicit from a certain gentleman…pirate…within its imposing walls, Katyanna would have sworn off such a wild endeavor. Shimmying down trees she could manage, stealing into a gigantic military fortress and searching about for a convicted felon was another matter entirely. But, she had come this far, and would not be deterred.

Picking her way warily over the crumbled remains of the structures outer wall she studied the darkened stone construction, wondering how many of its soldiers would be awake and on watch at the hour and imagining which one of its numerous rooms held the Captain. It was only too easy to picture him sprawled atop a stained cot, a sardonic glint in his chocolate eyes and a cynical sneer curving his full lips.

Katyanna waited for several minutes, hidden beneath the gently swaying limbs of an oak tree within the inner courtyard. Rocking back and forth on her toes with anxiety she let out a sigh, there were as yet no signs of life from the partially crumbled garrison. She was still examining its foreboding ramparts, attempting to formulate a plan when the buzz of voices and a flicker of light drifted across the deserted yard drawing her immediate attention.

"Why do we have to stand 'ere again?" questioned a complaining voice.

"It's our job to make sure he don't escape," answered another.

Her heart skipped into an uneven cadence. They were talking about Jack Sparrow, she was sure of it.

"Right…right, but isn't 'e in a cell?"

"Yes, well we're supposed to-to just, make sure."

"Yes, make sure...right"

After a few moments the duo of voices began again.

"What do you suppose it's like?"

"What what's like?"

"Hanging, I wonder if it'd 'urts."

"You're a right idiot, you know that." chastised the more commanding of the two. During a slight pause in the men's informative exchange Katyanna covered a hand over her mouth to stifle the laugh quickly threatening to erupt, promptly recognizing the soldiers she heard as Mullroy and Murtogg. Two prime examples of the crowns royal navy.

"What?"

"Well, seeing as I've never been strung up by me neck til dead, I'm not sure," stated Murtogg with an air of irritability at his skinny companion's continual questions. "Though I can't imagine it's all that pleasant".

After a slight pause Mullroy continued with his dim speculation, "I wonder what 'e's thinkin 'bout now? You know, with it bein 'is last night on earth an all."

"Well, considering that he's gon die tomorrow, probably making 'is peace with 'is maker."

She moved forward, skirting the shadows along the wall.

"don't really picture 'im as a praying sort," Mullroy added.

"And mores the pity," observed Katyanna with a rueful smile. Amusing herself with the thought that even the threat of final judgment would not be incentive enough to sway the perverse mind of the pirate whom she seemed incapable of avoiding.

Continuing to creep along the wall she strained her ears once more to hear the rest of the men's speculative conversation. But, by the time she reached the corner of one of the stucco entrances into the fort's main interior the light was gone.

Katyanna glanced down the corridor; the mumble of the men's voices was quickly growing fainter as they moved away from her. She didn't dare linger much longer. Surrendering the faint light of the waxing moon she disappeared into the darkened tunnel. Feeling her way along the corridor she sidled closer to the direction she estimated the light and the voices had disappeared. Peering around the corner she caught sight of the light at the far end of the passageway just before it disappeared again, its familiar glow a teasing wink too tantalizing to ignore. Walking more rapidly now Katyanna reached the far end of the passage, but the light had simply vanished. She cautiously tiptoed down a series of sandstone steps, then, peering through the inky darkness, emerged in a tunnel decorated with thick iron doors.

She had found it.

The prison.

Edging slowly along the rough stone wall and peering through the curiously empty cells Katyanna was completely startled when a masculine hand shot out, trapped her wrist in its powerful grip and dragged her against the inflexible expanse of a none-to-empty cell. Too startled to let out a proper scream, she found herself gazing mutely up into the face of none of than Captain Jack Sparrow himself.

"Well," she reflected before taking an audible gulp, "at least finding him wasn't as hard as I'd expected."


	24. Chapter 24

Although the slight sliver of moonlight trickling in through the tiny cell window cloaked his face in shadows, there was no mistaking her captor. Above his scuffed black leather boots, he wore a pair of low slung tan trousers, an unbuttoned leather waist coat and a yellowed lawn shirt that appeared to have possibly been white in a past life. The unmistakable aroma of salt brine wafted from his skin, mingling with the intoxicating warmth of rum on his breath. He stood a whole head taller than Katyanna who, with her willowy form, was quite accustomed to staring down her nose at most. He pulled her closer against the iron bars in an attempt to peer into her shadowed face, still hidden by the hood of her damask cloak.

"At least they follow through on last requests. I must say though, I'm not sure about sending you in to sulk around by yourself like a common burglar." His voice was silky, yet gruff, managing to soothe and incite her rioting senses in a single stoke. "Thank god I had those extra shillings to bribe the guard."

"Y-y-you what?" she questioned, still reeling from the sudden shock.

His thumb grazed her madly skittering pulse. "At least there won't be any witnesses."

As the seconds ticked by in the inky darkness and her senses continued to heighten Katyanna slowly became aware of the fact that she'd never been entirely alone with any man who wasn't a servant or relation. Nor had any man, besides this one on more than one occasion, handled her with such shocking familiarity. Although his grip had gentled, he showed no sign of relinquishing her wrist.

"I'm sorry, but there what?" Katyanna queried on an audible gulp. Beginning to feel like Charles, her uncle's deaf manservant, questioning every statement sent her way. Her usually inoperative imagination immediately began to conjure up several dark scenarios for which a man would prefer there be no witnesses.

His fingers were blunt, powerful, and heavily callused. As he chaffed her suddenly icy hands between them, she tried not to envision them fixed around her throat yet again.

"You're shaking. You shouldn't have lingered so long in the dank tunnel, you silly little fool."

Normally, Katyanna would have taken loud vocal exception to her aptitude being questioned, but at the moment, she was perplexed both by herself and the situation.

"I don't see a key about your person." When she didn't respond, he shook his head. "I hope this isn't his idea of a joke. How am I supposed to get what I paid for without you being in possession of that little key?"

"Excuse me?" Katyanna hesitated, attempting to discern his features in the inky darkness. She realized that this might be her last chance to bolt. But it might also be her last chance to question this man before he met his maker. If she stayed, what information would she be able to garner. Provided she kept her wits about her, which at present was proving to be a bit of a challenge.

As he pulled her closer, she found herself following, drawn forward by the inexorable tide of his will. He didn't seem the sort of man who was accustomed to being defied.

The deep hollow echo of their breathing was the only sound. He cast a curious glance over her. "Not much of a chatterbox, are you?"

Katyanna bit her lip but still couldn't stop the grin that spread over her features. If only it had been Caroline in her place. She had always sworn that her little sister only paused for breath between utterances because blue didn't suit her flaxen complexion.

"Ah, a smile, though perhaps it's just as well. I'm not much of a conversationalist myself these days. In truth, I'm rarely fit for my own company." He attempted to steal another glance at her. "It's certainly rare to find a woman who knows when to hold her tongue, when there are…" His voice drifted off as his eyes lazily scanned her body. "So many other pleasurable uses for it".

Katyanna's mouth fell open. She quickly snapped it shut, refusing to be goaded into a retort.

As her host reached through the space in the cell door he entwined his arm about her thin waist. She drew in a sharp breath, unprepared both for the sudden sting of awareness and his bold touch. Katyanna remained frozen in place by her own misgivings while his arm continued it's snaking, first brushing her side, and then boldly journeying lower to the curve of her hip.

"I'd much prefer some light in this dark place". With that Jack suddenly let go of the wrist he'd been in procession of and began rummaging around in his vest pocket. His efforts garnered a tinderbox and candle, and with a single strike he immediately created a dim halo of light in the gloomy cell.

The candle cast his countenance in a cozy glow and allowed her a clear look at him. His face wasn't so much handsome as it was arresting. Although he looked far more cheery than she had expected for a condemned man, there was no sardonic glint in his eye, no cynical sneer to his lips. The deep grooves bracketing his mouth had been carved by wear and a rakish hint of beard defined its rugged arc. His tousled hair was such a deep, chocolate that she nearly mistook it for black. He was about ten years overdue for a haircut, that was for certain, and in dire need of a comb, though as she continued to study its length Katyanna felt an odd tickling to run her fingers through it. Wondering curiously at the glittering beads and odd trinkets she noted within its coarse fall.

Though hers were still in shadow, his eyes were visible from the soft glow of the candle. Their coffee depths were accented by a dark smudge of black liner that appeared to have been worn and rubbed around a good many days prior.

Lost in her observations Katyanna did not at first hear when the man cleared his throat. "I would offer you something to eat luv, but I'm afraid my jailers are a bit economical when it comes to the rations. But, at least allow me to off you some rum. That," he gestured, using his arm for emphasis, "they are never economical about."

While sweeping his arm out for gesture, Jack managed to sweep a little too wide and a little too fast, extinguishing the candles gentle glow with his efforts.

"Well apparently it's no light then, I always did love a woman in the dark. Lends more to the senses."

Before she could offer up a smarting retort, he closed the distance between them and smoothed the hood away from her hair.

Katyanna squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for him to recognize her and realize that she was obviously not who he was expecting, though, exactly who would be visiting him at such an hour was an interesting contemplation. His hand lingered against her hair. She dared to open her eyes. He was fingering one of the crimson strands that had escaped from her topknot, gazing down at it with a rueful smile.

A musing note softened the gruff baritone of his voice. "At least the lad had the good sense not to send me a blonde." His gaze shifted to her face, searching her features that were now, once again, swallowed by the inky darkness permeating the prison. "So where did he find you? Are you a cousin of Scarlet's? Or did he pay a visit to Mrs. Wilson's?"

The names stuck an off-key chord in Katyanna's memory. Though, much to her chagrin, his maddening touch was playing havoc with her senses and at present, she was finding the act of formulating a coherent thought slightly more than mildly difficult. Due in large part to a pesky finger and the maddening circles said appendage was drawling lazily about her hip bone.

He shifted his other hand from her hair to the curve of her neck. His thumb caressed the softness he found there, straying dangerously near to her lips. He slipped his hand beneath the stray curls at her nape, his warm fingers settling against the vulnerable soft skin. "I'll wager you could give a man a little taste of heaven, no mind the coin it takes to get there".

At the mention of coin Katyanna recoiled as if slapped, shaking herself out of the haze, though still immensely confused. "I beg your pardon?" She shouted.

"Oh, I meant no disrespect to your profession luv, I have no doubt that even without the offer of coin you'd be a mighty ripe treat for any lad or man." He slanted a glance, the smoldering regard in his eyes warming every inch of her exposed skin. "I'm truly appreciative of your services."

"M-m-my services? Now you listen here Mr. Sparrow I've had it up to…" She stammered in outrange. Then, all of the sudden it hit her. Scarlet. Mrs. Wilson. The names clanked into Katyanna's consciousness like badly struck notes on the pianoforte. She'd read them often enough in the scandal pages. They were both notorious members of the demimonde, women who peddled flesh. Her face burned with the dawning horror as she realized exactly who-and what-Captain Jack Sparrow had mistaken her for. The rough treatment, the innuendos, the mention of coin and the overtly vulgar speech. HE thought SHE was a common whore! Sent to service him as a dead man's last request.

"Aye, your services."

"Oh no-no you listen Mr. Sparrow If you think for one moment that I..."

"Captain, if you please."

"Captain, ah," she growled in frustrated indignation while she struggled to free herself from her own prison, created by his forearm and the cell wall. "I am most assuredly not, your average common whore I…"

"My apologies luv, I realize that you are anything but common," he cut her off, running his eyes lustfully over her tattered gown. "My most sincere and self-effacing apologies if I hinted anything to the contrary," already reaching to frame her face in his hands through the iron bars, his voice deepening to a husky whisper.

"No, you don't understand…" Katyanna had no reply for him. As his head dipped downward, leaving her unable to finish her livid retort. The situation was worse then she'd imagined. This unscrupulous man was going to kiss her.

And she most assuredly was not going to let him!

Before he could reach his goal she had time to see his mouth curve into a bemused grin. "If I didn't know better, I'd almost swear you'd never been kissed before." Momentarily stunned, she could not decide if that was an insult or a compliment, his smile faded. "I don't know what instructions you received," he said gruffly, "but there's no need to play the innocent with me luv. I'm not one of those leering gents who fancies silly young chits fresh from the nursery.

Katyanna's mouth fell open in outrage.

"There now. That's more like it." Before he could lean in a second time she reached up her free hand and punched him full in the nose.

"Oi! I think you've broken my nose" Jack immediately recoiled, cupping a hand to his throbbing face and shooting Katyanna an injured look.

"Ouch!" she hissed shaking her hand back and shooting Jack an equally wounded look. Well! She thought. She'd just show him how silly she could be! She might not have been kissed before, but she certainly would not be taken for a common whore.

"Why did you have to hit so hard?" He questioned, still glaring daggers in her direction.

"Well, why must you have such a hard face?" Came her biting retort.

As the two exchanged a defiant glance, Jack spoke again, "I know that I did not deserve that. Seeing as you are what you are where's the harm?"

Katyanna drew in a deep breath in an attempt to regain control of her emotions. She came here to ask the man about the Black Pearl, not to knock the smirk off his jovial face, no matter how much he did deserve it.

"As I attempted to inform you earlier, I am no whore." She managed after a few more deep breaths. She clutched the cloak to her tattered bodice, remembering its tear far too late.

Jack cocked his head to the side and studied Katyanna, his expression thoughtful. "With all that creamy skin and those big blue eyes, you're quite a tasty little bit of baggage, aren't you?" To Katyanna's utter relief, he looked down, redirecting his attention to his vest and began to rummage through his pockets for a second time that night, once more producing candle and tinder.

"If you're not from Mrs. Wilson's, then you would be…?"

"Clearly not who you were expecting," Katyanna muttered deciding that she'd had quite enough of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow for one night. If simply talking to the odious man took this much effort she shuddered to think what garnering information from him would require.

Just as she was inching her way out of reach, Jack took a single step closer to the bars and reached out. Once again ensnaring her waist and pulling her flush to the iron, trapping her against the unyielding confines of the bars. "Just one moment luv. I don't want you running off and ruining my fine reputation. In all my days and nights I've never been left unsatisfied and not finding out who you are would be highly unsatisfactory." His eyes narrowed.

"Mr. Sparrow, if you continue to manhandle me in such an improper manner I'll be forced to give your swollen nose a companion. Now, judging from your coloring I highly doubt that black would suit your countenance."

"Ah, so that's it. You enjoy it rough do you?" accompanying his suggestive statement with a broad grin.

"Mr. Sparrow…"

"Captain, Captain Sparrow"

When Jack's reproof was met with silence he continued, "You're not a whore then?" more statement than question. Taking the candle he had lighted a moment before he held it near her face, for the first time that night taking in a clear view of her features. As Katyanna lifted her eyes to examine his own she was able to discern both surprise and wariness flitting through their chocolate depths.

"Ah, Miss. Swann, always a pleasure," he finished with a mock bow.

"Captain Sparrow," was the cool reply.

He looked her up and down, his uncompromising gaze sending an unexpected charge of heat over her skin. Caught off guard by the unexpected caress of his eyes, Katyanna refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing her discomfort. She did not break eye contact. "Hm, why, if I were a certain sort of man…" He left the observation unfinished, as if even he wasn't entirely sure what sort of man he might be.

She drew herself up. "You are the sort of man that is currently incarcerated and if I'm not mistaken sentenced to hang tomorrow."

"That may be true, but perhaps you'd care to explain why I found you peering about in my cell and lurking around the fort in the middle of the night. I'm sure that dashing fiancée of yours would just love to know that you chose my company over his this fine evening."

She opened her mouth to protest, and then closed it. He arched one eyebrow.

After a few moments Katyanna muttered, "I need your help."

"Come again?"

Sure he had heard her she repeated, "I. Need. Your. Help. Captain Sparrow."

"Intriguing to be sure."

Nonplussed she continued. "And I will not be satisfied until I get what I came for."

"And what was that luv," he questioned, once again surveying the sorry state of her blouse. Peering up again, his gaze reminded her that only minutes before he had his hands running through her hair, feeling the heat of his palm against her naked flesh.

Feeling her cheeks heat and devoid of the cover of darkness to mask their rose hue she averted her eyes and began to pace.

"I had to come speak with you tonight, seeing as tomorrow at this time it may prove a bit difficult for you. And seeing as this was my only opportunity I took what I was given. I've had quite the adventure I'll have you know. I've ruined my gown, climbed down a tree, and had my maid fearing that I'd tumble to my death or have my virtue compromised."

"Well, at least, you are safe on one account." He offered, smiling ruefully.

"Are you following?"

"Not in the least," he said pleasantly.

"Or," she continued noticing the wandering path of his gaze "is it too difficult for you to keep your eyes away from the state of my blouse?"

Mildly shocked at her word choice, Jack returned to his cot across the cell, crossing one boot clad ankle over the other. "Please do continue. And no, I'm not distracted in the least luv…What was that you said?"

Rolling her eyes at his childishness she offered up the question she had earlier voiced, "are you going to assist me or not?"

He arched the other eyebrow.

"I had the intention of coming to speak with you tonight in the hopes of proceeding with some semblance of a civilized conversation, which you are clearly not capable of, but then you…" She trailed off, pausing in her pacing long enough to shoot him an affronted look. "You mistook me for a common light skirt, then you-you" She swung around to face him, her chin held high. "You tried to kiss me!"

"Surely the most vile of all my transgressions," he muttered, looking far to amused than he ought. "Even my past crimes pale in comparison to such a dastardly deed."

She flung her arms out wide; too irate to notice that her cloak had slipped over her shoulders, fully displaying the tattered remains of her gown. "I came out tonight…"

"You most certainly did." Katyanna choose to ignore the downward flick of his gaze and the gruff note that had returned to his voice.

She decided it would be best to just get on with it. "Because I need to know about the Black Pearl."

Jack's expression slowly changed, going from flirtatious to guarded. He cast Katyanna a cautious look before he ran a hand through his hair, raking it back from the scarf across his brow and making the twisted locks stand on end.

"Why are you interested in the Pearl?" He questioned with care.

"I should think it would be obvious. Those men took my sister and cousin. Surely you cannot be so devoid of contact in here that you were unaware of the fact."

"Aye, I've heard"

"I need to know where that ship takes on supply".

"Makes berth luv, nautical term" Katyanna forgot that he was quite capable of being sardonic. Ignoring her frown he continued. "Have you any idea of this ship Miss Swann?"

"I've heard stories. It's crewed by the damned, black sails and so forth."

"Aye and why exactly would a fine young lass such as yourself be interested? Shouldn't you leave this bit up to those strapping young lads in his majesty's colors presently snoring above our heads?

Katyanna stiffened, "I can't just sit here, stitching samplers while my sister and cousin are out there alone."

His disparaging snort told her what he thought of that. "Yes, I expect you to do just that. Of course, you must be quite determined, disregarding your good name and your reputation to converse in the dead of night with a pirate."

Katyanna snorted. "Captain Sparrow, I hardly think that I have anything to fear. You're behind lock and key and you offer no danger to my virtue at the present."

"You see luv, no one ever truly appreciates their reputation until they've lost it. Trust me, I should know."

"Seeing as I haven't lost anything," she protested.

"Yet," he bit off through clenched teeth. As he came around the cell toward her once more, Katyanna had to mentally restrain herself from taking a retreating step.

"Just what do you plan on doing with this new found information should I offer it up?" He questioned.

Katyanna met his gaze without flinching, her jaw tight. "Anything that would aid in the return of my sister and cousin."

Jack glowered down at her. "Aren't you supposed to be the sensible one? Don't you have a whole bevy on affluent heavily armed men continually in your presence and at your disposal? Shouldn't they be down here attempting to execute me sooner and bundle you back home? For being so intelligent, I must say Miss Swann, you do seem to find yourself in the most compromising of situations."

Katyanna swallowed, her hope for his cooperation growing more wan. As averse as she was to entreating anyone, she had no choice. "Captain Sparrow please, do you have family? I can't leave them out there alone. I'm going to do this with or without your help, though without will take a lot longer."

His shadow fell over her. She half expected him to yank her against the bars again, but he simply thread his arms through the iron openings and swept her cloak around her shoulders, covering the tattered front of her gown once more. She could feel the heat of his hands even through the liquid damask.

"Miss Swann, go home, you should…" His voice died in his throat as his eyes scanned her face again. Unnerved by his inscrutable gaze, she pondered backing away from him, but was stopped when he lifted the tip of his finger and placed it under her chin, moving it gently towards the slight light emitted by the candle. Studying.

Was it her imagination or was his gaze lingering over her face a little too softly.

Just as Katyanna was going to inquire what exactly he thought he was doing Jack brought up his other hand and gently brushed it over the smarting bruise on her cheek bone. His touch so light Katyanna barely registered the heat before it was gone.

When Jack finally spoke his voice was devoid of its usual flirtatious overtones, "leave it for the men luv, and put it out of your mind. Go home and stitch your sampler." Letting out a breath he did not know that he had been holding he turned from the girl pressed against the iron bars.

"Go to hell" was her only reply.

When he finally turned back she was gone. "Hmm," he mused, "interesting that one."


	25. Chapter 25

William Turner had just sunk deep into the straw mattress of his bed, his exhausted muscles groaning with relief, when a loud banging sounded below stairs.

"Surely you jest," he muttered, throwing himself to his back and staring up at the cracked plaster ceiling. The one thing that had been deprived him the last few nights was an uninterrupted sleep, but it seemed even that was to be deprived him.

Will Turner was a man who enjoyed his solitude, seeming as he was the apprentice to a blacksmith that was on his back drunk more often than not, Will had come to value and find comfort in silence, often times preferring the heat from the fire and clang of metal to the din and press of the social swarm. Yet, his last few days had seen him besieged by an insolent pirate, set upon by pillaging brutes, wracked with worry over the disappearance of Elizabeth Swann and now interrupted by an unknown intruder.

The banging ceased. Will soaked in the blissful silence, afraid to breathe. Perhaps it had just been a town drunk or other miscreant of the night stumbling back from a night of revelry at one of the local gin shops.

He rolled to his side and beat his pillow, determined to steal at least a fitful nap before his work began at sunrise.

The banging resumed-sharp with persistence.

Throwing back the covers, Will jumped out of the bed. He jerked on a lawn shift, yanking it over his head. Snatching up a candlestick, he went stomping down the stairs.

As he flung open the door, the last person he expected to find standing on his lowly stoop in the dead of night was Miss Katyanna Swann in a dark gown and coat.

He stared.

She opened her mouth.

He closed the door.

There was a brief pause where he cursed himself for his rudeness before he threw open the door again and only to find Katyanna's hand poised level with his nose, presumably to knock again.

She had changed out of her torn gown and now looked less ravished and more reserved in a dark indigo skirt and emerald green spencer. She'd shed her cloak from earlier in favor of a short jacket that hugged her slender waist and a felt top hat that cast her face in shadow and hid her scarlet fall of ringlets.

To say that William Turner was surprised would most assuredly be an understatement.

If she was nonplussed at being confronted with six feet of groggy male wearing nothing but trousers and a lawn shirt she hid it well.

"Miss Swann…What are you? I mean how did you?

"Good, evening Mr. Turner, may I come in?"

He searched the empty street behind her. A public hack was just disappearing around the corner.

"Good, evening, err or should I say good morning? Are you alone? Where is your father? Your uncle? Shouldn't they be out with you? Speaking of which how are you out at such an hour? Why are you out at such an hour?"

Will was struggling to wrap his still groggy mind around the fact that it was well past four in the morning and Miss Katyanna Swann was standing alone on his doorstep.

She sighed, "Mr. Turner, please?"

Feeling utterly confused, Will stepped out of the doorway. "Yes, you may as well come in before someone sees you."

She wasted no time in accepting his invitation, although she did flick a nervous gaze over her shoulder before entering.

Before he could latch the door, she was already making her way through the narrow entry.

"Do make yourself at home while I dress," he called after.

A few minutes later, Will returned to the main living area to discover that she'd stirred the dying flames in the hearth to life and settled herself in a chair before the large work station as if she belonged there. If nothing else, she was resourceful.

Will sank into the chair opposite, studying. Although countless observers would doubtlessly classify her oval-shaped face and large eyes as demurely angelic, it was quite a different sentiment that stared back at him from their azure depths. The spark of devilment and determination in her eyes interested and slightly worried him and just as he had feared, that resolve was directed solely at him. Tugging off her gloves and stuffing them into her reticule, she said, "I'm sure that you must be wondering why I would disturb you at such as ungoldly hour."

"I must confess Miss Swann, but I'm quite curious."

She leaned forward, her expression alarmingly earnest. "This is a bit awkward, and Mr. Turner I'm not quite sure how to phrase this. But, you see I was wondering if I might persuade you to assist me."

For a long moment, Will couldn't speak at all and simply stared. "Come again".

Undaunted by his reaction, Katyanna pressed on, "My father and uncle along with Commodore Norrington are hatching some sort of rescue attempt I'm sure, but they, in all their high and mighty wisdom, are forgetting about the one person that has any knowledge of where those dastardly pirates may have taken Caro and Elizabeth. Even if that person is a good for nothing dastardly pirate himself."

Will looked at her a long moment. "Miss Swann you must forgive my bewilderment, but what exactly are you asking of me?"

"Mr Turner, I'm asking for your help in the locating and recapturing of my sister and Elizabeth," she took a deep breath, "myself."

"Miss Swann, please forgive me, I have the highest respect for you and your family, but…"

"But what?"

"May I speak plainly?"

"Please."

"This is madness. You are a…well…a"

"A what Mr. Turner, I've been called a few things tonight, I'd love to hear what you have to add to the litany."

"Well, Miss Swann, A woman."

"Yes, Mr. Turner," she replied sweeping her arms wide for dramatic effect, "that would be quite obvious".

"No, please forgive me, you mistake my meaning it's just that, well, as a woman, there are certain limitations that…one, err, in your position may encounter and..." he finished lamely.

Unable to take his awkwardness any longer Katyanna cut in to save him the trouble. She gazed up at him, desperation breaking through her resolution. "Mr. Turner, since we are speaking plainly, can you deny that you love my cousin?"

When Will averted his eyes she continued, "I thought as much, Mr. Turner…Will…you see the Caribbean is a vast place and though I know the British Navy is the power in these waters they simply cannot search the entire sea. God only knows what Lizzy and Caro must be going through at the hands of those brutes."

At the mention of Elizabeth in possible danger Will's eyes took on a new fire and he was around the desk before he even realized he'd moved, standing before her.

"Forgive me, but have you come here to persuade me to actually accompany you?"

At his question Katyanna lifted her head and to look directly at him.

He studied her face through weary eyes. "Your Uncle is the wealthiest man on the island, he along with Commodore Norrington have vast resources at their disposal. Why on earth would you think that we could find your sister and cousin any faster?"

She swallowed nervously, her tongue darting out to moisten her lips. "Because I know someone who knows where they will be."


End file.
